When Reggie Met Angelica
by celrock
Summary: When Reggie comes to town and meets Angelica, he gives her some advice on how she can better her bullying of the babies, but when things get out of hand, will Angelica resort back to her old ways? Or has Reggie changed her forever.
1. Villan Meets Villan

When Reggie Met Angelica

Summary: When Reggie comes to town and meets Angelica, he gives her some advice on how she can better her bullying of the babies, but when things get out of hand, will Angelica resort back to her old ways? Or has Reggie changed her forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, like Zack, Reggie, and their families, all except for Reggie's uncle, who was in actuality, a one-shot Rugrats adult character, while Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow-Stories, Rosie, Skyler, and Bonnie are owned by Nairobi-harper, Hazel and Hanna are owned by HazelNutSwirl, Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles, Aaron is owned by Cute_Sean, Anthony and Zoey are owned by Sovietlolliepop, and Courtney is owned by Tropical Blue Jay.

Chapter 1, Villan Meets Villan

Reggie POV

It all happened my final summer as a little kid, before starting kindergarten in the fall. I went to the far away land of California, to visit my uncle Ralph Klumdor. He's my mommy's brother, and a party planner out in California. He use to hate his job, because he was only a planner, and never got invited to any of the parties, that is, until one Easter, when some family named the Finsters threw an Easter brunch, and he admitted his feelings to the head of the household, to which they invited him as a guest, and he had the best time ever. And on that very day, the family's dog had puppies. Well, that crazy man, as I previously mentioned, is my uncle. That's right, he's the twin brother of my mommy, Rhonda Klumdor Greenfield, who's a party planner out East in Boston, Massachusetts, where I live. Every summer, we take a trip out west to visit my uncle for about a week, and every summer, I find the trip just as boring as sitting around at the many parties my mommy plans and appears at. For one, while they're twins, and they both have the same job, they never can agree on anything. They're always arguing to my dismay, shouting at the top of their lungs, and seems I end up in the middle of their fights. Secondly, my uncle Ralph is single, living in a cottage that smells of mossballs and old socks, with nothing but pictures from the various parties he's planned, including one that sits on top of the mantel of him holding one of the newborn puppies at the Easter brunch he can't stop raging about, and can't wait until he's invited as a guest at another party. But because of this, there's no kids for me to play with, or babies for me to pick on, as I usually have to leave my baby ladies behind to take these trips. Little did I know though, that this particular summer, my luck would be about to change, and I'd finally, meet somebody to play with.

I actually did end up out in California a few months prior to this visit, when I ran into Pickled Shrimp Casarole and his woosy friends, as they stood up to me, forcing medicine down my throat and nearly drowning me, when I came up all because Ralph had broken his ankle, and needed my mommy to take care of him. Of course, I ended up in the hopcickle as a result of that incident, and my family promised I'd never be coming back. Well, that sure didn't last, as here I was, once again, sitting on my uncle's red couch, staring at that picture of the puppy in my uncle's hands across from me on the mantle.

" _What would happen to me on this visit?_ " I thought to myself, as my mommy walked into the room.

"Ready to go to the park Reggie?" My mommy asked.

I slowly nodded my head, but truthfully, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to the park. What if those babies were there, ready to terrorize me again? Well not to worry, I'm a bully, and bullies, don't let a bunch of woosy babies, bring them down. I'd get my revenge on those snotty one, two and three-year-old babies, some way, some how, before I headed home from this trip. After all, a vacation is where you're spose to do exactly what you want, all of the time, and I was gonna make sure those little babies, got what they deserved. Laugh now Pickled Shrimp Casarole, if you thought your nightscares were over after nearly destroying me, you've seen nothing yet.

I got up from my uncle's couch, got into the rental car, and me and mommy went to the park. No sooner was I through the gate when I spotted two ice cream coupons on the ground. I picked them up and put them into my pocket. Then, I glanced ahead of me, and spotted the babies over on the playground. The same babies that terrorized me a few months back, but I wasn't scared, if anything, I was turned on, because with them, I spotted the most beautiful little girl. She had blond hair pulled back in two pigtails that were tied together with purple ribbons, and she wore clothing that was mostly purple and orange. But the best part of all, was watching how she treated the babies.

"Uh, I'd better eat those cookies to make sure you dumb babies don't get sick." Said the blond girl, as she looked up and down the row of eight toddlers, all with cookies in their hands.

"But Angelica, what if you get sick?" I heard Pickled Shrimp Casarole ask.

"Well cousin Tommy, that's a price I'll have to pay. Now, give me your cookies." Snapped Angelica.

" _Angelica, what a nice name._ " I thought to myself, as I smiled and watched her snatch the cookies out of the babies hands, gobbling them up faster than a crocodile would eat one of us, as the babies, all looking disappointed, ran off to play in a nearby sandbox.

Once they were out of sight, I decided to walk up to this Angelica person, and introduce myself.

"Hi." I said, as I came up behind Angelica.

The girl quickly turned around to stare up at me, as she's a head shorter than me.

"Hi, who are you?" Angelica asked.

"The name's Reggie, Reggie Greenfield to be exact, but you can call me Reggie." I replied, shaking Angelica's hand, which was still covered in cookie crumbs.

"I'm Angelica C Pickles, but you can just, call me Angelica, but don't ware it out." Said Angelica, as she smiled an evil smile up at me.

I just smiled back with an evil grin, amazed by her words. However, guess those stupid babies weren't as far away as I thought, as before I knew it, they had all come running up to us.

"Angelica, don't mess with that kid." Said Tommy.

Angelica turned away from me to talk to the purple haired two-months, uh, I mean, two-year-old kid.

End of Reggie POV

"And why not?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, that's Reggie." Said Tommy.

"He's the kid that gave Tommy nightscares." Said Zack.

"Yeah and I don't like my bestest friend having nightscares." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah Angelica, you'd better leave him alone, he might hurt you." Said Kimi.

"Yeah, he's even meaner and biggerer than you are." Said Phil.

Lil, Jesse, and Dil all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for being concerned, but what do you all know? You're just a bunch of dumb babies!" Snapped Angelica.

"Angelica, if you call me dumb one more time, I'm gonna…" Zack started to say, before Angelica covered his mouth with her hand.

"Quiet toehead." Snapped Angelica.

Zack rolled his eyes, backing away slowly.

"Listen babies, I can handle Reggie just fine. I mean come on, you guys saw me stand up to that Josh kid who messed with you guys a while back with waterballoons, I competed against Timmy in the 'Lympics, and, in case you all forgotted, I even got Coco off your backs and showed her underwear to all of Paris. If I can do all of that, then Reggie will be easy." Said Angelica, as she put on an innocent smile.

"Well, ok then." Said Tommy, as the toddlers went back to their playing on the playground.

"Now that I got those stupid babies off my back, I can return to more important things." Angelica said to herself, as she approached Reggie.

"I love how you handle your group of babies." Said Reggie.

"Really?" Angelica asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah! I thought I was the only bully on this earth. I mean, I had the unpleasant pleasure of meeting those babies a while back, and they claimed that you were nicer than me. Though come to think of it, I didn't see a single scratch, cut, or booboo on any of those babies." Reggie said.

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked.

"Listen little lady, think we could have a chat? The ice cream truck will be coming soon, and I got two coupons." Said Reggie, as he pulled two ice cream coupons out of his shorts pocket and handed one to Angelica.

"Mmmm, I like that idea. Sure Reggie, let's go." Said Angelica, as the two bullies headed off in search of some ice cream.

So what will the two bullies talk about? We'll get a glimpse of their conversation while they eat ice cream in the park, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	2. The Talk

Chapter 2, The Talk

As Angelica and Reggie continued walking through the park towards where the ice cream truck would pull up, they had a very interesting conversation.

"Thanks for sharing your ice cream coupon with me Reggie." Said Angelica.

"No problem Angelica. How old are you anyway?" Reggie asked.

"I'm five, and I'll be starting kindergarten soon." Angelica replied.

"Neat! I'll be starting kindergarten soon too." Said Reggie.

"Yeah, it sure beats going to preschool." Said Angelica.

"I never got to go to preschool." Said Reggie.

"You didn't?" Angelica asked.

"Nope. What was it like?" Regggie asked.

"Well, it's interesting, if you like standing next to the most clumsy boy in class on picture day, just because the hairball has never taken a good picture in his life, or you end up in a tree when you're only trying to put on a news television show, or you end up playing the tree in the school play, or you end up losing the keys to the supply closet, well, just a few things I managed to do during my time in preschool." Angelica explained.

"Wow! I wouldn't have minded playing a tree." Said Reggie.

"You would have hated the role. Trees can't talk or do nothing." Said Angelica.

"Anyway, I see that you're a big kid, and I'm guessing you don't share with babies. I never share with babies." Said Reggie.

"Uh, me neither. Well, I try not to. I even recall a time when I had ice cream coupons just like the one you shared with me. I tried to get the whole park's worth of ice cream one day, but those dumb babies overthrew me." Explained Angelica.

"Oh? Tell me more!" Reggie pleaded.

"Well, I had all of the ice cream coupons for myself, but my grandpa had been reading us some story about the heros and outlaws of the Wild West, and my cousin Tommy pretended he was the brave cowboy of the wild west, while I was Captain Kate, the robber, and I had to force up my ice cream coupons to those dumb babies, or get kissed by a bunch of slobbery natie Americans." Explained Angelica.

"So what did you do?" Reggie asked.

"Well, I hate baby kisses as much as the next big kid. So I said I was sorry and those babies got their coupons. I did get one ice cream cone, but it wasn't enough, I wanted more! I'm sick of those babies always winning. Really! I am!" Angelica snapped, stomping her feet in frustration, just as she and Reggie approached the spot where the ice cream truck would pull up.

"Well Angelica, that makes two of us. I don't like it when babies mess with me neither. I have a crew of my own babies back home. But you see, I don't show them no mercy. I make sure those babies have plenty of booboos on them by the end of the day." Said Reggie, just as the truck pulled up.

Reggie and Angelica briefly stopped their conversation long enough to go up to the truck and each get an ice cream cone. Angelica got chocolate while Reggie got strawberry. As they were waiting in line for their ice cream, Reggie got an evil idea in his head.

He decided he'd get revenge on those babies, but he'd have Angelica do his work for him. Thinking what a clever idea this was, he decided to get to know a little bit more about Angelica's ways of bullying. What were her motives? What were her strategies? After all, he hadn't gotten to meet such a pretty girl like her who had an interest in being mean to babies just as much as him, and he was eager to use her to his advantage. Once they had their ice cream cones, they walked off and found a set of trees in a deserted part of the park, where they could continue their conversation without any interruptions.

"Like your ice cream Angelica?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah! Chocolate's my favorite! It's coconut ice cream I don't like." Angelica replied.

"Really? I don't like coconut ice cream either! I got a strawberry ice cream cone." Said Reggie, as he took another lick of his ice cream and sat down in the grass next to Angelica.

"So Reggie, tell me, what are some of the things you've done with your babies back home?" Angelica asked.

"Well, not sure if you've had the pleasure of meeting a pink haired toddler named Rosie Hall, but I had the pleasure of attending her first slumber party, which was in turn, my first slumber party too, and I got all of the babies to play, Truth or Dare." Explained Reggie.

"Did you do anything really mean to them?" Angelica asked.

"Of course I did, but in the end, those babies won when I dared them to open the window in the room where they were sleeping, only to let the rain in, getting in trouble. Rosie's mommy and daddy made me clean up the mess, and sent me upstairs to sleep in their guest room, ruining my fun." Explained Reggie.

"Really? That's nothing! I too have met a girl named Rosie, and she has taken a liking to my oldest cousin, Tommy." Said Angelica.

"Oh, you mean, Pickled Shrimp Casarole." Said Reggie.

"Listen mortal, nobody calls my cousin a casarole except me, got it?" Angelica snapped.

"I'll call him whatever I want, thank you very much." Said Reggie.

"Fine, I take it you've had the pleasure of meeting him." Said Angelica.

"Unfortunately, I have. He came to Rosie's birthday party, got sick all over her kitchen floor after eating some cake and ice cream, and before that, we played Boston Marathon, and your little cousin threw up all over me." Said Reggie.

"Funny you mention slumber parties, because at my first slumber party, which was at his house, he threw up all over me too!" Said Angelica.

"So, have you retaliated?" Reggie asked.

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked.

"I mean, did you get him back for that? Did you throw up all over him?" Reggie asked.

"No. I did try to make the growed ups think he and the other babies were sick once to hide my sickness so I could go to Surfti Dummi Bears." Said Angelica.

"Did it work?" Reggie asked.

"Of course not. I actually was doing really good too, until Spike their dumb dog grabbed the feather duster out of my hand, causing me to sneeze, and sadly, I got caught." Said Angelica.

"You know Angelica, I might have a way to help you finally get your way. To finally get revenge on those dumb babies for backfiring every little plan." Said Reggie.

"Really? How?" Angelica asked, as she took another bite of her chocolate ice cream cone.

"Well, I have to ask you, how do you usually go about your evil scams? Tell me all about a day with those babies." Said Reggie.

"Well, ok, I can do that. Well, one afternoon, I came over to spend the day with the babies, when my uncle Stu had made this really neat toy. It was this musical merry-go-round thing. Of course, he told me I had to share it with the babies. I then tried to remind the babies that it was only for growed up kids. Well the babies didn't believe me, so I had them undergo some tests to prove they were growed up to play with the toy." Explained Angelica.

"What did you do?" Reggie asked, as he took the last bite of his strawberry ice cream cone.

"I had them drink out of a sippy cup, without the sippy top." Said Angelica.

"I'm sure that didn't go well." Said Reggie.

"It didn't. Well, everybody got juice on their clothes except for Tommy." Said Angelica.

"So when the sippy cup test didn't work, what did you try next?" Reggie asked.

"I had them stay up through nap time." Replied Angelica.

"Oh, that must have been something." Said Reggie.

"Oh, it was, because you see, I didn't really have them stay up through nap time at all. I had this plan. I was gonna get all of the babies to go to sleep, then I'd sneak the toy off and have it all to myself." Said Angelica.

"Did it work?" Reggie asked.

"Nope. Well, ok, so I got Phil to fall asleep by feeding him lots of food. Then I put Lil to sleep by telling her a bedtime story, because they're twins and they couldn't stand to not sleep together. Then, Chuckie, well, I got him to go to sleep by playing the music from the toy on Dil's crib, but while I had a yawning contest with Tommy, I fell asleep, only to awaken several hours later to find all of the babies awake and playing with the toy. I was gonna break the stupid toy, but my daddy showed up to pick me up, at which time, we went off to some resort place, then to the strange and unusual museum, and by the time I returned, all of the babies were sad cuz Chuckie did everything with his left hand. By this time, I had long since forgotten about that stupid musical toy, but thinking back on it, I should have just, stomped on it and broke it in front of my daddy, breaking their toys as usual." Said Angelica.

"I see. I seem to recall there was more than four babies with you in the park just now." Said Reggie.

"There were. But at the time I tricked the babies into falling asleep, we didn't know Kimi, Zack, or Jesse yet, and Dil was just a baby baby, who my aunt Didi was trying to put down for a nap. Besides, had we known those babies back then, chances are if Tommy didn't beat me out, Zack would have, so I still would have been screwed." Said Angelica.

"I see. You have quite a few tough babies in your crowd." Said Reggie.

"Oh yes, I do." Said Angelica.

"Well Angelica, do you ever feel that simply taking their cookies or breaking their toys is simply enough?" Reggie asked.

"I don't know Reggie. I mean, every single day I try to scheme for what I want, and every single day, I end up losing." Said Angelica.

"Well, what if you had a plan that would make you a winner?" Reggie asked.

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked.

"I mean, a plan where you finally got what you wanted. Look, it sounds to me that you go for the weaker babies of the bunch first, saving the tougher ones for last. And I'm guessing at that time, Tommy was the tough one of your group." Said Reggie.

"Your point?" Angelica asked.

"My point is, if you could go back to that napping incident, you should have gotten Tommy to go to sleep first, not Phil." Said Reggie.

"Oh?" Said Angelica.

"Yes Angelica. Had you done that, since it seems those other babies seem to follow his lead I'm gathering, you would have had all of the babies knocked out within five minutes, and you'd have the toy all to yourself." Said Reggie.

"Hmmm." Said Angelica, as she put a finger up to her lips and thought about what Reggie just said.

The more she thought about it, the more Reggie's strategy made a lot of sense. Get the tough babies out of the way first, then knock the weaker babies down. Realizing she's been doing it all wrong all of this time, she decided she'd ask for some more advice.

"Ok Reggie, what other advice do you got for me?" Angelica asked.

"Well Angelica, have you ever threatened the babies with something possibly unchangeable?" Reggie asked.

"Huh?" Angelica asked, confused.

"I mean, have you ever told the babies that if they did something, you'd hurt them or do something really bad to them?" Reggie asked.

Angelica thought about it for a minute, as the five-year-old blond had a flashback to two years ago.

"Well, one time my Cynthia doll went missing, and I threatened to turn Tommy and Chuckie into blobs of apple sauce if I found out they took her. I only didn't do it because Spike brought Cynthia back to me, just in the nick of time." Said Angelica.

"Anything else?" Reggie asked.

"Well, there was that time I ran away from home." Said Angelica.

"Wow really? You've run away from home? I haven't even done that. Why did you run away?" Reggie asked.

"Because my daddy punished me." Angelica replied.

"And you threatened to do something awful to the babies?" Reggie asked.

"You bet I did. I told those babies that if they let any grown ups see me, I'd do something so bad to them, that I eeven didn't know what it would be yet." Said Angelica.

"So, did they keep you in hiding?" Reggie asked.

"Yes they did. I found my daddy on my own later, only to learn he didn't even know I ran away, realizing I wasted my afternoon, and sadly, he's punished me quite a few times sense." Said Angelica.

"Well I'm just curious, what were those really bad things you were going to do to the babies? I mean, have you ever thought about it?" Reggie asked.

Angelica just stared at him, unsure of what to say next.

"Uh… No…" Angelica replied.

Reggie marched up to Angelica, and stared her straight in the eye.

"What if you had a chance, to do some really bad things to the babies? Leave a mark. Give them a booboo or two. After all, you said it yourself that you're tired of those babies winning all of the time. And seeing I'm the biggest bully in all of Bean Town, next to my best friend Anthony of course, I'm gonna help you better your bullying of those babies. By the time me and my mommy leave town, you'll be just as good at bullying as me, and those rotton babies will not have a chance." Said Reggie with an evil grin on his face.

"Really? You mean I'll get all of their cookies and toys? I'll get everything I want?" Angelica asked.

"Yes you will, so long as you do exactly what I say and don't mess up or back down. I can tell there's a soft spot in you Angelica. A soft spot that's stopping you from reaching your full potential. What you've gotta do, is not listen to that soft spot. Forget it exists. Take the Angelic out of Angelica, and live up to the last letter A in your name, which, stands for awful. You get what I'm saying?" Asked Reggie.

Angelica thought about it for a minute. Sure she was soft on those babies, and maybe that's where she went wrong all of these years. Maybe it was time to step up her game a bit. Maybe it was time, to reach to her full potential as a bully.

"Do this for me, and I'll see that you do get all of the ice cream at the park for yourself by the end of the week." Said Reggie.

"Really? You mean it?" Angelica asked.

"Anything for my new friend. Yes Angelica, I like you, and I think you and I are gonna be good friends." Said Reggie with a smile.

Angelica, mesmorized by his charm, blushed at the site of Reggie, taking in his every last detail. The demples in his cheeks, his dark brown messy hair, his strawberry ice cream stained bright red short sleeve t-shirt, his dark green shorts, and his brown sandles that made hardly a sound as he walked. She liked this boy, and if he had the potential to make her a winner, then she'd go for it.

"Reggie, you've got yourself a deal." Said Angelica, as she shook his hand.

At that moment, Reggie's mom and Angelica's parents came up to them on the playground. By this time, they had all met and were talking with one another.

"You know Rhonda, your son seems to be taking a liking to my daughter Angelica." Said Drew.

"Why he does. And my brother and I would be happy to plan your business lunchen for the end of the week Charlotte." Said Rhonda.

"Great! I'll let Jonathan know." Said Charlotte, as she pulled out her cell phone to call him.

"Well, my brother and his wife are taking the kids to the beach tomorrow, maybe Reggie would like to come along." Suggested Drew to Rhonda.

"Well, it would give Reggie something to do. Ok it's settled then." Said Rhonda.

Overhearing this, Reggie turned to Angelica.

"Uh, Angelica, it looks like you and I are going to get to spend plenty of time together this week. And the beach, is a good place to start molding you into the biggest and bestest bully on earth. Your training starts tomorrow. Don't be late or chicken out, cuz I'll only have to come find you, and I don't deal with wimps." Said Reggie, as he clinched his fists.

"You've got my promise Reggie, I'll be there." Said Angelica innocently, as she smiled up at Reggie.

At that moment, they parted ways and ran off to meet up with their parents.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, what will Reggie have Angelica do to the babies? You'll find out over the course of the next three chapters.


	3. Beach Blanket Bullies

Chapter 3, Beach Blanket Bullies

The following day, Stu, Didi, and Zack's aunt Celeste all took Tommy, Dil, Zack, Jesse, Reggie and Angelica to the beach. While on the way to the beach, the babies struck up conversation with one another. Zack was looking at a board picture book of a modified version of Mobi-Dick by Herman Melville.

"What's that Zack?" Tommy asked, eyeing the book in Zack's hands.

"Oh this? It's the story of Mobi-dick. See? That's Captain A Hab." Said Zack, as he pointed to a picture in his book of Captain A Hab.

Jesse noticed that one of Captain A Hab's legs looked different.

"What's wrong with his leg?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, well Jesse, a huge white whale named Mobi-dick ated his leg, and now, Captain A Hab is about to go on a huge sea aventure, to find Mobi-dick and get revenge on him for taking his leg. That leg you see in the picture to replace his real leg, is made out of a whale's jaw bone. That's the bone in your chin." Explained Zack.

"Awe, look at that, the woosy babies are looking at a board book. Those books know nothing. They only invented board books to keep stupid babies from getting bored. Get it? Board books? Bored babies? Ha ha ha I kill myself." Said Reggie evily, just as Angelica looked up from brushing her Cynthia doll's hair to see what he wanted.

"What are you talking about?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, just poking a bit of fun at the babies board book. You know Angelica, we're going to the beach today, and they say that mermaids come out of the sea on hot sunny days like today." Said Reggie.

"Oh yeah, I know all about mermaids. Back when I was in preschool, Miss Weamer read us a story by some guy named Hans Christen Anderson called The Little Mermaid. But you readers wouldn't know nothing about that, because my TV show all about my days in preschool was canceled after only four episodes." Said Angelica.

"Now now Angelica, I didn't tell you you could break the fourth wall." Said Reggie.

"Hey, who's telling the story here?" Angelica asked.

"Well Angelica, I take it you're mad that your TV series got canceled." Said Reggie.

"Yes, yes I am." Angelica replied.

"Well, it's really simple. All you gotta do is the nextest time your show's producers are nominated for an award, you sneak into the awards ceremony, and strip them on stage in front of everyone." Said Reggie.

"Strip them?" Angelica asked, unsure what Reggie meant.

"You know, take off their clothes and have your show's main producers standing naked on television for the world to see. Then you tell them something like, didn't you learn in preschool not to appear nakie in public? Oh yeah, that's right, you two are preschool dropouts, that's why you couldn't continue my series after four episodes. Now revive it, or prepare for me to break your precious award. Then, take the trophy from them, and stomp on it, smashing it into a bazillion pieces." Explained Reggie.

"Oooh, nice plan, but how are we gonna sneak into an award's ceremony anyway?" Angelica asked.

"Tell you what. You do a good job at wrecking those dumb babies of yours, and I'll give you the scoop on how to get revenge on Klasky Csupo before me and mommy go home. Now, about mermaids." Reggie said.

"Oh yeah." Said Angelica, as she then realized, that while nobody saw the bulk of her days in preschool, both on and off the air, none of those babies saw it either, so she decided to turn on the old trickery charm, and tell the babies stuff about mermaids that her teacher Miss Weamer never told her or her preschool class in the first place.

She also looked around the car and saw that she had the bulk of the toughest babies around that weren't so easy to fool. There was her cousins Tommy and Dil, along with Zack and Jesse, and out of all of them, Jesse and Dil were probably the most gullable ones of the bunch at this stage of their toddler development lives, now that Tommy and Jesse were two, Dil was one-years-old, and Zack was on the verge of turning two, but the youngest bookworm that ever lived.

"Ok babies, listen up. Mermaids are these beautiful creatures that live in the sea! They have colorful hair, and they're half fish, half people. That means, everything from the waste down is a fish tail, and they can never come out of the water. However, they say that if you go out into the ocean and find a mermaid above the surface, they'll grant you your wishes. But, be careful, because if you're not careful, and you disturb a mermaid who's not above the surface, you'll face an evil curse forever." Explained Angelica.

"Wow! Are you saying mermaids can really grant wishes?" Jesse asked.

Angelica nodded.

"Hey you guys, let's all go find a mermaid, and make a wish on it to make that Mobi-dick whale be nice, so he don't hurt no more ship captains." Suggested Jesse.

"That's a great idea Jesse." Said Tommy.

Zack just stared at his friends, rolling his eyes in disagreement, as he knew it was all a made up story, both, the story in his board book and Angelica's tall tale about mermaids, but he didn't wish to start up an argument, so he just sat there, not saying anything, as the car continued to speed down the highway on the way to the beach.

"Wow Celeste, what book is Zack reading today?" Didi asked.

"An abridged gummed down version of Mobi-dick. I got it for him from Intelegent Toys, a wonderful website that specializes in products for toddlers that show advanced skills for their age, and since my nephew seems to be able to read, I got him his first book." Said Celeste.

"Oh wow, I don't think I've read anything in Lipschitz about this intelligence toys thing." Didi replied.

"Nope. I found this on my own. I only turn to Lipschitz as a last resort, while you more or less, turn to him for life support every twenty seconds." Argued Celeste.

"I do not!" Snapped Didi.

"Oh come on. Every single time Tommy's had a terrible two's outburst over this last year you turn to the book." Argued Celeste.

As the two adults were arguing over Lipschitz versus natural parenting intuition, Reggie was rummaging through Didi's beach bag, which was on the floor at his feet, until he found the bottle of sun screen. Once he found it, he handed the bottle to Angelica, and leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"Make sure the babies don't get this, mermaids are allergic to sun screen. I learned this when my mommy and daddy took me to Cape Cod." Whispered Reggie into Angelica's ear.

Taking his word for it, Angelica hid the bottle at the bottom of her beach bag, which was full of Cynthia toys and a box of cookies. No sooner had she hidden this bottle of sun screen, when they turned into the parking lot at the beach.

"Well everybody, we're here." Said Stu, as he switched off the car and the adults got out, unloaded the kids and other beach gear.

A little while later, they were on the beach, when Didi was frantically looking through her beach bag.

"Oh no!" Didi cried in frustration when the contents of her bag were spread out on a towel she had laid out on the sand.

"What's wrong Deed?" Stu asked.

"As a result of us being in a hurry, and Dil not cooperating when putting him into his bathing suit this morning, I must have forgotten to pick up the sun screen." Didi replied.

"Don't panic Deed, look." Said Stu as he set up a beach umbrella.

Didi glanced up to see that he had set up the beach umbrella while Celeste was setting up some beach chairs.

"Oh all right, but we'll have to watch the kids closely to make sure they don't go out into the sun." Said Didi, as she got all of the toddlers situated with some toys on a blanket under the umbrella, then went off with Stu and Celeste to sit in their beach chairs and talk.

Tommy turned to his friends.

"Now's our chance guys, let's go find that mermaid and make some wishes." Said Tommy.

"Good idea." Said Jesse.

Dil let out a large yawn.

"I'm sleepy." Said Dil.

"That's ok Dilly, you take your nappy and we'll take you to meet a mermaid later. Come on you guys." Said Tommy, as he grabbed Jesse and Zack's hands, and the three toddlers headed off towards the direction of the ocean.

"Good job Angelica, so far, you're doing great. Now, what to do about that kid." Said Reggie, as he pointed over at Dil, who had curled up on the beach blanket to take his nap.

"Oh, cousin Dil? Hmmm, yeah, right, what to do about him." Muttered Angelica.

"No worries Angelica, we're gonna play a little game. Ever play, bury the baby?" Reggie asked.

"No, how do you play that?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. All we do is bury Dil beneath a ton of sand while he's sleeping, so he completely disappears out of sight. We'll scare Pickled Shrimp Casarole out of his wits, and when he tries to make a wish on the mermaid to bring him back, we'll just tell him that the mermaid can't grant that wish." Said Reggie with an evil smerk.

"Come on Reggie, that is the most stupidest idea I ever heard." Said Angelica.

"Oh, so you don't wish to torture Dil? Cuz when he wakes up from his nap covered in sand, he's not gonna be happy. Come on Angelica, what has that Dil person done to you? Don't you wanna get him back?" Reggie asked.

Angelica stared longingly at her one-year-old cousin, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Watching him, she had flashbacks back to his days as a baby baby. Back to when right after he was born, he was crying so loud, she could never hear her favorite shows on TV. Then his taking her Cynthia doll, causing her to chase after the babies in the Reptar wagon with Spike all the way to the forrest. Then, even after that adventure concluded, all those other times he pulled on her hair, called her yucky, and drooled all over her and her Cynthia. She even recalled that time when she gave a performance with her karaoke machine, only to have Dil respond with poopy, and poop in the middle of her performance. She even told him he couldn't come to anymore of her concerts until he was potty trained. She remembered how Dil wrecked her sweepstakes ticket when the babies were playing retirement home, and Angelica missed the contest all together, as well as the end of Cynthia P.I. And even after Dil turned a-year-old, started walking, and saying more words, he still called her Yucky, rather than by her real name. She was plumb sick of it, and decided, it was time to get revenge. She turned to Reggie, and gave him an evil smile.

"All right Reggie, let's play bury the baby." Said Angelica, as she and Reggie got started gathering up buckets of sand to cover Dil with.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Zack and Jesse had reached the ocean.

"Ok Tommy, which way do we go now?" Jesse asked.

Tommy looked around, but couldn't see any mermaids. He then realized that he, Jesse and Zack, all forgot to put on their water floaties.

"Uh, I'll be right back you guys, we forgotted to put on our water floaties." Said Tommy, as he ran back over to the beach umbrella, as he saw Angelica and Reggie gathering buckets of sand.

"What are you doing Angelica?" Tommy asked.

Angelica looked up from her sand gathering to see Tommy before her.

"It's none of your beas wax mellon head, but if you must know, me and Reggie are building sand castles, cuz it's the growed up thing to do at the beach." Lied Angelica.

"Oh, ok." Said Tommy.

"Now go find your mermaid and make your stupid baby wishes." Demanded Angelica, as Tommy fetched the floaties out of his mommy's beach bag, and went back to where Zack and Jesse were.

"Ok you guys, put these on." Said Tommy, as he handed the babies their floaties, but they weren't blown up.

Noticing this, Zack took it upon himself to blow up the floaties, as he was very good at doing such a thing for a baby, then Tommy and Jesse put on their floaties, and waded out into the ocean. Zack, decided to stay behind in case any mermaids should come up on shore, but when he noticed that Tommy and Jesse were preoccupied, looking for mermaids, Zack ran over to Angelica's bag, pulled out the sun screen, and started covering himself in it, as he didn't wish to get sunburned, and he saw Angelica sneak it out of Didi's bag, but since he figured it probably had something to do with the mermaid hunt, he decided to not say anything. He figured eventually, the adults would figure out Angelica wasn't being good, and she'd get sent to a corner for time out.

Back at the blanket, Angelica and Reggie had several buckets full of sand.

"Are you ready Angelica?" Reggie whispered.

Angelica nodded, and they got started burying Dil. They dumped pile upon pile of sand on top of Dil, yet though, one of the piles that Reggie handed to Angelica, unknown to her, had a hermit crab in it. Angelica lay this particular pile down on top of Dil's stomach.

Once Dil was good and buried, Angelica and Reggie chuckled evilly, then went off to collect seashells and build sand castles so they wouldn't get caught.

Out at sea, Tommy and Jesse had waded out far enough that their feet no longer touched the sandy bottom, only to find no mermaids. Tommy turned to Jesse with a look of disappointment.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Jesse asked.

"Uh, Jesse, I don't see any mermaids here." Said Tommy.

"Me neither." Jesse replied disappointingly.

"I think Angelica just made it up as usual, just to get rid of us." Said Tommy.

"You're probably right." Said Jesse.

"Come on, let's go back and play with Zack and see if Dilly is up from his nappy yet." Said Tommy, as he turned around and headed back towards the beach.

Jesse was about to follow him, when a tide came in, and pulled him out to sea.

"Help! Help!" Jesse cried, but he was too far away for Tommy to hear him.

Tommy had returned to the beach, when he noticed the sand beneath his feet hurt.

"Outch!" Tommy cried, as he approached Zack.

Zack lay a hand on Tommy's back.

"Outch! That hurts!" Tommy cried again.

Zack stood bback and admired Tommy from head to toe. Tommy was sunburned all over.

"Uh, Tommy, why are you all red? And where's the mermaid?" Zack asked.

"There is no mermaid, Angelica made it up." Tommy snapped.

"Figured." Zack muttered, crossing his arms in disgust.

"As for why I'm all red? I don't know, but it sure hurts whenever anybody or anything touches me." Said Tommy, as he sat down in the sand, revealing the souls of his bare feet, which were also red.

"Oh my gosh! Even your feet are red, and you were in the water." Said Zack.

However, the sun was very hot and intense on this particular afternoon. Just then, Reggie and Angelica walked by Tommy and Zack, looking for seashells, when Reggie noticed Tommy's sunburns.

"What happened to you Pickled Shrimp Casarole, you look like a lobster." Said Reggie.

"I don't know, but I'm not a lobster." Said Tommy.

"Oh yes you are. Well, uh, you're showing signs that you're turning into a lobster." Said Angelica.

"I am not! And there aren't no mermaids neither." Tommy replied.

"Oh yes there are. They just, weren't above the surface when you went looking for them, and you know what that means?" Angelica asked.

Tommy nodded.

"It means you're turning into a lobster, and red skin that hurts when someone touches it, is the first sign." Added Reggie.

"Don't listen to them Tommy." Said Zack.

"And what do you know? You're a toehead, and everyone knows that toeheads got no brains." Said Reggie.

"I do too!" Snapped Zack, as he stood up, facing Reggie with an angry glair in his eyes, his hands on his hips.

Reggie was about to give Zack a good punch in the nose, when two screams were heard in either direction. One of them, came from the beach umbrella. Turns out the hermit crab in Dil's sand pile, bit him hard on the stomach, causing Dil to scream out in pain, as he emerged from the pile of buried sand, and ran towards where the grown ups were sitting, crying. The other, came from Jesse, who had been carried out to sea, only to crash hard into a pile of rocks, where he slammed his right arm hard against the pile, breaking it.

"Oh my goodness Dil, are you all right?" Didi asked, as she picked up her one-year-old child to examine the wound on his stomach, that was bleeding.

"Oh no! Stu, grab the First Aid kit!" Didi cried.

Stu put down the book he was reading and fetched the First Aid kit out of Didi's beach bag, when another scream was heard. He turned to see Jesse out on the pile of rocks.

"Oh my gosh! Jesse!" Stu cried, as he ran out to rescue the Barrow's one and only child.

He jumped into the ocean and swam over to the pile of rocks where Jesse had hit. Stu scooped up the toddler and brought him safely back to the beach, where it was quickly revealed that Jesse had broken his right arm. The floaty he was wearing on that side had popped off, and the break was pretty severe, as the bone was showing through the skin.

"Everyone, we gotta get to a hospital and fast!" Stu cried.

Didi looked at Jesse, who was still crying in pain, and in Stu's arms. Noticing his arm, she screamed in panic.

"Reggie! Angelica! Kids, we're leaving!" Didi cried.

"I'll gather up the kids, you two just get Jesse and Dil into the car." Said Celeste, as she called for Zack, who came running to his aunt immediately, and he helped her pack up their beach gear, while Angelica and Reggie grabbed up their seashells, and Tommy, headed back to the car.

Once everybody was in the car, they started driving home to the hospital.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"I got bitted by a sand monster." Dil replied, as he held a towel over his stomach, to keep his blood from oozing out.

"I was trying to come back to the beach, when this pull dragged me away, and now, my arm hurts." Said Jesse in a painful voice in between wimpers, as he clutched his injured right arm with his left hand.

"And I'm turning into a it sure hurts!" Said Tommy.

Reggie just smiled evilly at Angelica.

"Nice going Angelica, so far, you're doing great." Whispered Reggie into Angelica's ear.

"What did we tell you babies, looks like the curse of the mermaid is upon you." Said Angelica.

"Well if it is, it didn't get me." Said Zack.

Just then, Reggie took a wiff of the air, noticing that Zack smelled of sunscreen.

"That's because you're wearing sunscreen. Don't you know mermaids are allergic to that stuff?" Reggie asked.

"You mean if we had worn sunscreen the mermaids wouldn't have hurted us?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Said Angelica in an evil voice.

Tommy turned in his car seat and faced Angelica with an angry look in his eyes.

"You did this on purpose Angelica, and hurted me, Jesse, and most aportantly, Dilly." Snapped Tommy angrily.

"So what if I did?" Angelica asked.

"I'm not speaking to you Angelica." Tommy snapped.

Angelica just stared at her cousin in shock. She had made Tommy pretty angry in the past, but claiming he wouldn't speak to her? This was by far a first. Reggie on the other hand, sat back, looking amused at the situation. He loved seeing the marks of injury that Angelica had put on these babies, but he saw that Zack was one tough customer, and that he might be difficult to beat.

The rest of the trip to the hospital was uneventful, as the babies and older kids more or less, sat in silence. All that could be heard was constant whimpers from Dil and Jesse, as they cried in pain over their serious wounds.

"I texted Drew and told him to pick up Angelica and her friend at Celeste's apartment. I also texted Laura, she's going to meet us at the hospital." Said Didi to Stu, as they turned off the turnpike, taking the exit into Yucaipa, California.

A little while later, Tommy, Celeste, Zack, Reggie and Angelica were all dropped off at Celeste's apartment, where they all headed inside.

"We'll be back later to get Tommy." Didi called from the car, before she and Stu pulled away to take Dil and Jesse to the hospital to be checked out.

Inside at Zack's apartment, Celeste was in the kitchen making a late lunch, while the other kids were all in the living room. Reggie, took Tommy aside to talk to him about his lobster transformation.

"Hey Tommy, did you know that your little friend, bubble gum head, also nearly turned into a lobster once?" Reggie asked.

"No, Rosie never toldid me that story. And don't call her bubble gum head." Tommy snapped.

"Oh yeah. Lastest summer, she too went looking for the mermaids, after I told her about them. Yep, I told her the same story that Angelica toldid the rest of you guys. She too came back looking just like you. Her skin hurt whenever anybody touched it and she was grumpy, just like you." Explained Reggie.

"Well, she didn't turn into a lobster, she's still here." Said Tommy.

"Exactly." Said Angelica, as she came over and overheard the whole thing.

"What do I gots to do then?" Tommy asked.

Reggie and Angelica just exchanged evil glances, before Angelica came up with a plan. Reggie though, decided to speak up first.

"Well Tommy, for several days, Rosie stayed out of the sun, hiding in dark places, hardly ate any meals, took lots of naps, and hardly moved. Oh yeah, and she didn't go to a birthday party." Said Reggie.

"You mean to avoid turning into a lobster, I can't do nothing ever again?" Tommy asked.

"That's right Tommy." Angelica replied.

"And if you go to a party, especially one where food is served, that will turn you into a lobster immediately, and you'll get eated." Said Reggie.

"And my mommy's having a business munchon later in the week, which I'm sure you dumb babies will all be coming to. So if I were you Tommy, I'd make sure you make yourself look sick or something, so the growed ups won't bring you to that party, cuz if you do, you'll turn into a lobster, and never ever be a baby again. Ha ha ha ha ha." Said Angelica.

"Good job Angelica, good job." Reggie whispered in a praising tone into Angelica's ear.

Angelica just stared over at Reggie for a brief second and blushed.

"Hey, wait a minute, I thought you weren't speaking to me no more." Said Angelica, as she turned back to Tommy.

"I'm not, starting now." Snapped Tommy, as he ran off to Zack's room, crawled into his Reptar racecar bed, and hid beneath the blankets.

Curious, Zack went to go find Tommy, when he found him hurtled beneath his blankets.

"What are you doing under there?" Zack asked.

"I can't be in the daylight, or else I'll turn into a lobster faster." Said Tommy from beneath the blanket.

"Come on Tommy, you know just as well as I do that Angelica and Reggie are just making the whole thing up." Said Zack.

"I don't know. I'm all red and it does hurt." Said Tommy.

Before Zack could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Celeste went to answer the door to find that Didi, Drew, and Rhonda were all standing there.

"We're here to pick up our kids." Said Rhonda.

"I don't believe we've met." Said Celeste.

"Oh, hi, I'm Rhonda, Reggie's mom." Said Rhonda.

"I'm Celeste, Zack's aunt." Said Celeste, as the two ladies shook hands.

"Where's Tommy?" Didi asked.

"I think he might be taking a nap in Zack's room. How are Dil and Jesse?" Celeste asked.

"Well, Jesse's arm is definitely broken. They had just finished x-rays and were about to get him fitted for a cast when Stu and the doctor came out with Dil and Jesse's parents arrived at the hospital." Didi replied.

"And what's the story with Dil?" Celeste asked, as the adults went looking for Tommy.

"Well the doctor says Dil was probably bitten by a hermit crab, as they do tend to wander up on to the beach and can get themselves buried in the sand." Said Didi.

"Was Dil playing in the sand?" Celeste asked.

"I thought I saw him brushing some sand off as he ran over to me crying, so, yes, I guess he did. They put stitches in his stomach and so far, Dil seems to be ok. I took him and Stu home though, before coming to get Tommy, so Dil could rest." Said Didi, as she walked into Zack's room and found Tommy beneath the blanket, sound asleep.

She picked him up, only to cause him to wake up and start crying.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to go." Said Didi, as she carried her cranky child out to the car.

"We'll see you later Didi." Said Drew, as they saw Didi and Tommy off.

At that point, Drew turned to Celeste and Rhonda, just as Reggie and Angelica came out of the living room into the small entry hallway to join up with their parents.

"So, where to tomorrow?" Drew asked.

"Well Betty and Howard Deville agreed to watch Zack tomorrow while I go to work." Celeste replied.

"Then it's settled then. We'll leave the kids at these friends of yours, the Devilles, while my brother Ralph and I have a meeting with Charlotte tomorrow to discuss plans for her business lunchon on Friday." Said Rhonda, as she grabbed Reggie's hand, while Drew grabbed Angelica's, and the four of them, left the Wehrenberg's apartment for home.

And what will happen at the Devilles? Will something horrible happen to Phil and Lil? Find out, in the next chapter.


	4. Poisonous Milk

Chapter 4, Poisonous Milk

The next day, Reggie and Angelica spent a day at the Devilles' house.

"Now you be a good girl for Betty and Howard." Said Drew, as he dropped off Angelica at the door.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be a perfect little angel." Said Angelica, as she smiled innocently up at her father.

"And that goes for you too." Said Rhonda to Reggie.

"Don't worry mommy, like Angelica, I'll be good." Said Reggie.

Drew and Rhonda gave their kids kisses on the forehead before they left and Betty closed the door.

"The kids are in the living room Ange." Said Betty, as she went back upstairs to the office slash exercise area to finish her morning aerobics.

Angelica and Reggie went into the living room to find Phil and Lil coloring some pictures in a Reptar coloring book, and Zack was also there for the day.

"Oh, hi Angelica and Reggie." Muttered Zack as he looked up from his coloring to see the two evil ones approaching.

"Hi Zack, how goes things?" Reggie asked.

"Fine, I guess." Zack replied, before returning to his coloring.

"We're coloring Reptar pictures!" Said Phil excitedly.

"Wanna color with us?" Lil asked, as she held up some crayons.

"No, I'm not coloring with a bunch of stupid babies, I've got better things to do, like finding cookies to eat." Said Angelica, as she went off into the kitchen, thankful to find it was deserted.

Reggie followed Angelica into the kitchen, where he reached up to a top shelf in the cubbard and pulled down a box of cookies. The two bullies sat down at a table and started munching on the cookies while coming up with a strategy to injur Phil and Lil, and possibly  
Zack, since they had another shot of hurting him, which failed the previous day, despite leaving a mark on everyone else.

"So Angelica, ready to bully more babies today?" Reggie asked in between bites of cookies.

"You bet I am. I certainly wanna get Phil and Lil after they fed me dog biskits." Said Angelica.

"Oh? And when did they feed you dog biskits?" Reggie asked.

"Remember how the other day I told you about the time I ran away from home?" Angelica asked.

Reggie nodded, as he put another cookie into his mouth.

"Well, I told the babies to go into the kitchen and get me some cookies. Well they did, but after finding out where they came from, I soon learned they had fed me dog biskits. This left me royally angry, and I found out that Phil and Lil actually liked eating those things." Said Angelica.

"Wow! Very interesting. What else do they like?" Reggie asked.

"Well they like to eat bugs, mud and worms. And oh yeah, back when I attended my cousin Tommy's firstest birthday party, he didn't want cake and ice cream, he wanted dog food. Don't ask me now why I went along with his stupid plan, but in the end, we all ate the dog food, which I didn't like, but Phil and Lil, did." Said Angelica.

"And have they done anything in the time you've known them that you'd like to get back at them for?" Reggie asked.

"Oh have they ever! One time, I spent the day playing here, but Phil and Lil would only play with each other. So I told them about favorites and rejects. Another time, Lil wanted to be different, so she decided to try to act like me. The short version of that story? She's terrible at it, and would rather be nice. What an idiot. And then, after we went to Paris, I met some big kids at the park. They thought Phil was cute, so they agreed to let me play with them if I let them play with one of the babies. In exchanging of having Phil play with us, I said I'd be nice to the babies forever. Well all those stupid babies wanted was everyone to play mud pie factory, and Phil was their best patter or something. In the end, they didn't care about me being nice to them, they just wanted disgusting old Phil back. Well, if they don't care about my being so nice, then maybe they'd be happy if they never saw Phil and Lil again! After all, they're gross and always arguing. Yep, the world would be a lot better off without Phil and Lil around." Said Angelica.

Reggie was grinning from ear to ear, amazed at Angelica's ambition.

"Ok Angelica, you tell me that Phil and Lil like to eat strange and unusual things. Do you know if they've ever tried drinking any of the stuff from under neath the kitchen sink?" Reggie asked.

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked.

"Well, we all know that growed ups hide stuff they take away from us on the top shelf of the upstairs closet, but beneath the kitchen sink, they keep unsafe products for cleaning. That's why they're latched shut with those special locks that they think we can't undo. However, I know how to undo those with a snap and get into unsafe cleaning products." Said Reggie.

"So you're saying that if we convince Phil and Lil to drink something dangerous, they'll disappear forever?" Angelica asked.

"Maybe, but there's only one way to find out. Come on." Said Reggie, as he got up from the kitchen table, and went over to the cabinets beneath the sink.

No sooner did he have the child proof lock undone on the cabinets and was glancing at the products inside, when he found just what he was looking for. A bottle of Clorox Bleech. He pulled it out on to the floor, unscrewed the cap, and showed it to Angelica.

"See this? Growed ups use this stuff to clean the toilet." Said Reggie, showing Angelica the bottle of bleech.

"Well, Phil and Lil do like to drink out of the potty." Said Angelica.

"Then it's settled then. Today at nap time, you feed them their bottles, which will be filled with this stuff, which, does look like milk, and they'll be going down for a very long nap." Said Reggie, as he glaired an evil glair at Angelica.

"Hmmm, that's not a bad idea!" Said Angelica, as she smiled evilly back at him.

They then, got operation poisonous bottles ready. Since Reggie was taller, he reached up to the cabinets above the counter, where he found the baby bottles were kept. He found a blue one for Phil and a pink one for Lil. He also found a white one for Zack.

"Hey, wait a minute, I thought we were only giving this stuff to Phil and Lil." Said Angelica, noticing the three bottles on the counter.

"Hey, why not give this stuff to Zack too. He seems to be the one who can't stand our meanies the most. Get rid of him, and you'll be free to rule the world." Said Reggie.

Angelica liked the sound of that. And it was true, ever since she had met Zack not long after her cousin Tommy had been struck with The Gray Plague roughly a year ago now, he did seem the least tolerable of her bullyings, making it more difficult to pick on him and get away with it. She couldn't even call them dumb babies without him back talking to her every single time.

" _That's it, it's time, to get rid of Zack._ " Angelica thought to herself, as she and Reggie filled the baby bottles up to the top with the bleech, then put on the nipples.

Once the bottles were prepared, they hid them in the backpacks they had brought with them so that nobody would find them. After everybody had lunch, and Betty took Phil, Lil, and Zack upstairs to put them down for their nap, she realized she forgot their bottles downstairs.

"Oh dear I forgot to fix the babies hot milk." Said Betty, as she tucked Phil and Lil into their toddler beds that they slept in now, and Zack into a sleeping bag and pillow on the floor.

"I can get them Misses Deville." Said Angelica, who was standing at the door and overheard Betty's comment.

"Thank you ange." Said Betty.

" _Yes._ " Angelica thought to herself, as she went downstairs, got the bottles out of her backpack, and went back up to the babies room, where she handed Betty the bottles.

"Here you go." Said Angelica.

Betty gave the bottles to each of the babies, told them to have a nice nap, and left the room. Phil and Lil started drinking their bottles immediately, only for Lil to stop.

"This milk don't taste the same." Said Lil.

"Yeah, it taste different." Added Phil, who stopped drinking right after Lil did.

"Babies, it's new milk that your mommy just bought for you at the store. And, you'd better drink every last drop if you wanna have sweet dreams during your nap." Lied Angelica.

"You know, come to think of it, this milk tastes like the potty! Yeah! I'll drink it Angelica." Said Phil, as he put the bottle back into his mouth.

Lil followed, but Zack hadn't drunk an ounce. Uninterested in back talking to Angelica, as he was still pretty mad at her for what she had done the previous day at the beach, he quietly snuck out of the bedroom into the bathroom, where he poured the contents of his bottle out into the toilet, flushed it, then returned to Phil and Lil's room with an empty bottle. Angelica happened to look down and noticed that Zack had returned.

"Oh, finished already little baby boo?" Angelica asked teasingly.

"Don't talk to me like that Angelica, and yes, I'm finished." Said Zack, as he lay down in his sleeping bag, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Soon after, Phil and Lil had emptied the contents of their bottles, unaware that they had swallowed a poisonous substance at this point. Once Angelica had seen that all of the babies were asleep, she left the room and went off to find Reggie, who was down in the living room, watching a Reptar DVD and coloring pictures in a Reptar coloring book.

"Well, operation poisoning babies, is complete." Said Angelica, as she took a seat on the couch next to Reggie.

As the afternoon wore on, Reggie and Angelica silently enjoyed one another's company, as they colored in coloring books and watched TV. When the twins hadn't awakened though after a couple of hours, Howard, who had come home from work early that day to take a half day of holiday time he needed to use up, went in to check on the twins, only to notice their heads felt really warm.

"Uh, Betty, you might wanna get in here." Cried Howard.

"What is it Howie?" Betty asked, as she came charging quickly into the room.

"I think Phil and Lil might be sick." Said Howard.

Betty felt their foreheads to notice they felt warm, and they did seem unresponsive. She then took their temperature to find they had very high fevers.

"Oh my gosh Howie you're right! I'd better see if Stu and Didi will take Zack, Reggie and Angelica while we take the twins to the hospital." Said Betty, as she ran off to give them a call.

Turns out Stu and Didi had to go out, but that grandpa Lou was there watching the boyds, so Betty rounded up Reggie, Angelica and Zack, and had Didi run by to pick them up so she and Howard could take the twins to the hospital.

"I hope Phil and Lil are going to be ok." Said Didi.

"Awe I'm sure they'll be fine, they're probably just, dehydrated from all of this hot weather we've been having lately." Said Betty, as she rushed out to the car carrying a twin in each arm, Howard staggering out the door behind her, as they got into the car, and rushed out of the driveway quicker than one could do the tango.

Didi carried Zack and led Angelica and Reggie by the hand back over to her house, taking them into the living room, where as usual, grandpa Lou was asleep in a chair, and his fishing show was on the TV.

"Now you kids be good. And don't go waking up Tommy and Dil, I just put them down upstairs for their nap." Said Didi, as she then left the house and joined Stu in the car to go run their Aarons.

While Zack was a bit disappointed, Reggie and Angelica didn't seem to mind, since they had already left their mark on them. Yet though, while the boring fishing show carried on on the television, Angelica couldn't help but notice a feeling of unpleasantness wash over her. However, she couldn't figure out why.

Reggie pulled out a Captain Squash coloring book from his backpack and kept himself busy, while Angelica was lost in thought, trying to figure out why she felt so awful. Even glancing over at Reggie every so often, and noticing that he'd look up and smile at her every once in a while didn't seem to help the bad feeling go away. Zack found Tommy's toy electronic laptop on the floor, put on the Super Why game, and played with it for a while. He picked that game since Tommy was out of sight, and it's the one game on his toy he'd never be caught dead playing if his life depended on it. Yet though, Zack had the same toy back home, and on his electric toy laptop, the Super Why game was his absolute favorite!

Later that night, after Zack had gone home, Reggie had been picked up by his mother and went back to his uncle's, and Angelica was sitting down with her parents at dinner, Charlotte received a call on her cell phone from Betty.

"Yes?" Charlotte said into the phone.

Minutes of silence passed as Angelica slowly ate the chicken and rice that lay before her on her dinner plate, being quiet and not making much eye contact or conversation with one another.

"Oh that's wonderful, I'm glad they're going to be ok. And I've invited everybody to come to the lunchon on Friday if interested. It's the day after tomorrow if you find that the twins are feeling better and are up to coming." Said Charlotte into the phone.

More silence passed, before Charlotte wrapped up the phone call with Betty.

"Ok, bye." Said Charlotte, as she hung up her phone.

"What was that all about?" Drew asked.

"Oh that was Betty Deville checking in. Apparently Phil and Lil had drunk some bleech and had to have their stomachs pumped at the hospital. She tells me they got there just in time." Said Charlotte.

"Are they ok?" Drew asked.

"They seem to be fine now, but they're still running fevers. Betty's gonna keep them indoors and have them take it easy tomorrow." Said Charlotte.

The two adults noticed that Angelica seemed unusually quiet that night.

"You're unusually quiet tonight Princess, something wrong?" Drew asked out of concern.

Angelica just looked up at her father, forced a smile and nodded before returning to the chicken on her plate.

"Well, you'll get to play with your new little playmate again tomorrow, uh, what's his name again?" Drew asked.

"Reggie." Angelica replied.

"Oh yes, you and Reggie, will get to go play tomorrow at Chuckie and Kimi's house. Won't that be fun?" Drew asked.

Angelica gulped. She now realized why she felt so miserable. But then, she'd remember that she'd be getting a tasty ice cream prize at the end of the week if she continued to follow Reggie's orders. But seriously? Having to be with Chuckie and Kimi for the day? Sure she's always picked on Chuckie in the past, but what she's done so far this week to Tommy, Dil, Jesse, Phil and Lil was far worse than anything she's ever done before she met Reggie. Even almost getting that mean French lady Coco to marry Chaz and become Chuckie's new mommy when they went to Paris didn't even compare to the stuff that Reggie has had her do this week. But then her mind would drift off to all of those times she tricked the babies to get what she wanted, only for it to fail. All of those times they back talked to her, didn't believe what she said, and when she'd get blamed for messes the babies made. She then looked up at her parents after finishing her plate.

"Mommy, daddy, may I be excused?" Angelica asked.

Noticing she had cleaned her plate, her parents looked at their daughter.

"Well don't you want dessert Angelica?" Charlotte asked.

"No." Angelica replied, as she stood up from her place at the table.

This shocked both of her parents. It was not like Angelica to turn down dessert, but deep down, Angelica didn't feel she deserved any dessert.

"I'm fine, I guess, I'm just, really tired from my playdate today with Phil and Lil. Well, night night." Said Angelica, as she yawned and headed up to bed, where she slipped into her pajamas, grabbed up her Cynthia doll, slumped down on her bed, buried her face in her pillow, and quietly cried herself to sleep.

And this, ends chaptrer 4. What will happen the next day at the Finsters? The answer, will be revealed in chapter 5.


	5. Secret Weapons

Chapter 5, Secret Weapons

The next day, Charlotte and Ralph brought Angelica and Reggie to the Finsters house.

"Good morning Chaz. Sorry, can't talk, gotta run to a meeting. Now be a good girl sweetheart. Kiss kiss." Said Charlotte as she gave Angelica a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mister Finster." Said Angelica happily.

"Hi Angelica, Chuckie and Zack are out back." Said Chaz.

"Oh, Zack is staying here today?" Charlotte asked, noticing what Chaz had just said.

"Well yeah. Celeste tells me we're the only ones left that haven't experienced an injury this week. Stu and Didi, Laura and Dana, and even Betty and Howard all called and said they wouldn't be bringing their kids to play, due to unfortunate circumstances. I really hope we're not next." Said Chaz worriedly.

"Oh relax Chaz. I'm sure all will be fine." Said Charlotte, just as her cell phone wrang.

"Gotta take this call. Chao." Said Charlotte, as she walked down the sidewalk and picked up her phone to talk to Jonathan, her assistant.

Chaz then looked and saw who was on his doorstep.

"Ralph Klumdor? Why, we haven't seen you since our Easter brunch last year." Said Chaz.

"Yes, it's me. Just dropping off my nephew." Said Ralph as he scooted Reggie into the doorway.

"Oh, well, uh, hi there." Said Chaz, shaking Reggie's hand.

"Now Reggie, you be a good boy. The Finsters are very nice people. Gotta go, got parties to attend to. Angelica's daddy will be picking you up later." Said Ralph, as he skitted away to catch up with Charlotte, who was getting into the car.

Chaz closed the door and turned to Reggie, who was now standing in the hallway.

"Why don't we have you go out back with the others. Kira and Kimi are out running Aarons and attending a Tai Chi class and a Yoga class, they should be back soon." Said Chaz, as he took Reggie's hand and lead him out into the backyard, where Angelica was off playing with her Cynthia doll, hoping Reggie wouldn't notice her, and Chuckie and Zack, were lying in the grass, taking a nap.

Once Chaz closed the sliding back door behind him, Reggie approached Angelica.

"Hey pigtails, sleep well last night?" Reggie asked.

Angelica just briefly looked up from her doll and nodded.

"Hey! As your trainer in baby bullying, I expect a verbal response, now, answer me!" Demanded Reggie.

Angelica wanted to ignore the kid, but she knew this wasn't an option. She gulped, sighed, took a deep breath, and answered him back.

"Yes mister Reggie sir, I slept, very well last night." Lied Angelica, as truthfully, she tossed and turned the previous night.

Reggie just smiled, not getting it that Angelica answered him sarcastically.

"Well little lady, it's time for day three of your training. Now, see those two babies over there?" Asked Reggie, pointing over to where Chuckie and Zack were asleep in the grass.

"Yes, I do." Angelica replied.

"Well, notice something about carrottop four eyes?" Reggie asked.

Angelica looked over to see that when Chuckie lay down to take his nap, he had taken his glasses off and they were above his head in the grass.

"Yes, Chuckie took off his eyes. Your point?" Angelica asked.

"Hide his eyes, so he stumbles around when he wakes up." Whispered Reggie into Angelica's ear.

"No." Angelica replied.

"What do you mean, no?" Reggie asked.

"The last time I took those dumb glasses from Finster, I threw up." Said Angelica.

"Oh? I see another brilliant story of baby bullying from the past coming on. Please, tell it to me?" Reggie begged.

Angelica sighed, sat down in the grass, and then began another tail of her past bullyings.

"Ok, I'll tell this story too, since you're so interested in my clobbering of dumb babies. Well, one day a while back, Chuckie ate two of my crayons. The next day it was raining so we had to stay inside to play. The babies all decided they wanted to play hide and go peek, so to get back at Chuckie, I made him it and while he was counting, which you know everybaby except for Zack, the perfect one, can't count correctly for beans. Well I had him take off his glasses, and while he was counting, I took them." Explained Angelica.

"So what happened next? And how did taking Chuckie's glasses, make you throw up?" Reggie asked.

"Well Chuckie ran around like a maniac, unable to see. At one point, he was riding on Tommy's dog Spike backwards, and ended up outside in the rain. Meanwhile, I decided to see what it would be like to see through Chuckie's glasses. I put them on, only to have everything around me appear out of focus and fuzzy. Wearing the glasses made me feel dizzy, and in the end, well, after Tommy, Phil and Lil found Chuckie, my daddy came into the kitchen to check on things, when I threw up all over his clothes." Explained Angelica.

"Well, it's simple. Don't wear the glasses! Just, hide them. Besides, you don't wanna get caught, do you? That's rule number one when you bully someone, and how you managed to not get caught wearing the glasses by any of the growed ups is beyond me, but I wasn't there when this all happened, so I'll stop speculating. Anyway, just take the glasses keep quiet, hide them, and watch him act like a dang fool when he awakens, got it?" Snapped Reggie.

"Yes, I've got it then Mister Reggie sir." Replied Angelica with a reluctant sigh.

She slowly got up out of the grass, tip towed over to where Chuckie and Zack were napping, picked up the glasses, and quietly brought them back over to Reggie, who was over on the opposite side of the yard.

"Good work Angelica." Said Reggie, as he took the glasses from Angelica's hand and put him into his shorts pocket for safe keeping.

"Hey!" Snapped Angelica.

"It's for your own good. Don't need you accidentally putting these on and getting sick now." Said Reggie, as he went inside the house, looking for a good place to hide Chuckie's glasses. Then, he had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. He'd toss the glasses into the garbage can, never to be seen again.

"Good, now that goofy looking carrottop will be blind as a bat forever." Said Reggie to himself, as he came back outside.

"Mission accomplished my little evil princess." Said Reggie, as he sat down in the grass next to where Angelica was in the grass, resuming brushing Cynthia's hair.

"Oh? Where did you hide the glasses?" Angelica whispered to Reggie.

"Let's just say that Hubert is about to have a little bit of something extra for breakfast." Reggie replied.

"You threw them in the garbage!" Angelica shouted, causing Chuckie to wake up.

"Huh?" Chuckie moaned in confusion, as he rolled around, looking for his glasses, when he accidentally grabbed at a strand of Zack's hair, pulling it, causing him to wake up.

"Ow!" Zack screamed upon waking up in response to his hair being pulled.

"Sorry Zack, I can't find my glasses." Chuckie replied.

Meanwhile, unknown to any of the kids outside, Chaz was inside, collecting all of the garbage. The last trash can he emptied was the trash can in which Chuckie's glasses were thrown away in. Once all of the trash was collected, Chaz went and put it out on the curb, just in time for Hubert to pull up and take the trash bags.

Out back, Chuckie started running around the yard, not knowing where he was going.

"Uh oh, I need to go potty." Chuckie cried, as he continued to zig zag around the yard, the world looking like a bright blur to him.

Then, he thought he spotted the potty, but in actuality, it was a wading pool that Kira had filled up with water for the kids to swim in while she was out with Kimi.

"Yay! I founded the potty Zack." Said Chuckie excitedly.

"Uh, Chuckie, that's not the potty, that's…" But before Zack could finish telling Chuckie what it really was, poor Chuckie fell into the wading pool, face first.

"Uh oh. Help! Help!" Zack screamed.

Hearing a scream from the backyard, Chaz went out to investigate, when he saw Chuckie, face down in the pool.

"Oh no! Chuckie!" Chaz cried in panic, as he ran over and scooped his drowning three-year-old son out of the pool.

No sooner had he scooped up Chuckie, when he noticed that his face was turning blue, and he was not breathing.

"Chuckie! Chuckie!" Chaz cried, as he hit Chuckie's back, trying to get him to cough up water or something, but it was no use.

"Oh no! I'm gonna have to go to the hospital, and Kira's not back yet! Come on kids, let's get in the car. I'd look for Chuckie's glasses, but we need a hospital fast. I just hope it's not too late." Chaz cried, as he ran around in panic, jumping into the car.

No sooner was he about to start the car, when he saw Taffy pedaling by on a bicycle. Noticing that Chaz seemed distressed, Taffy stopped and walked up to the car.

"What's going on?" Taffy asked.

"Uh, Taffy? Uh, there's no time! I gotta go to the hospital now!" Chaz cried nervously.

"Are you ok?" Taffy asked.

"No, just, take the kids, I forgot to get Reggie, Angelica and Zack out of the backyard. Chuckie was found in the pool, face down. Uh, make yourself at home. Kira should be back soon." Chaz cried as he ran out of the driveway fast in his car.

Taffy just stood there in the driveway next to her bike, a bit shocked and worried, but then she realized there were three kids in his backyard, unattended, so she went around to the backyard, since she had no idea if he left any of the doors unlocked, climbed over the fence, and approached Zack, Reggie, and Angelica.

"Well hi Angelica." Said Taffy.

Angelica looked up from her Cynthia doll to see Taffy before her.

"Hi Taffy." Said Angelica.

"I see Zack is here, and, there's someone else that looks vaguely familiar, but I can't remember your name right now." Said Taffy.

"I'm Reggie. A friend of yours, Sandy, babysits me sometimes." Said Reggie.

"Oh yes, that's right. What brings you out to California?" Taffy asked.

"My uncle lives here, so we're out here visiting." Reggie replied.

"Oh, ok. Well, it's getting close to lunch time. Do you know if Chaz left you guys anything to eat?" Taffy asked.

"How should I know?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, that wasn't very nice. Guess I'll just, head inside and see what there is to eat. And Angelica, you'd better be playing nicely with the minis, understand?" Taffy scolded.

Angelica nodded, as Taffy headed inside the half open sliding glass door.

"Well Reggie, looks like my training is over for today, when Taffy is around, it's impossible to bully babies, as she sees everything." Angelica hissed.

"No worries Angelica, I have a plan to get Zack later on." Whispered Reggie into Angelica's ear.

Although deep down, Angelica not only told Reggie that about Taffy because it was true, but deep down, she was tired of going by Reggie's ways of bullying babies. She wanted to resign, but she wasn't sure how she'd go about it. As she pondered these thoughts, everyone ate bologna sandwiches and Drew came back a little after lunch to pick up Reggie and Angelica, and took them back to Ralph's place, where they spent the rest of the afternoon, keeping to their own devices, since there were no babies to bully, as Ralph was on the phone, setting up times for various parties he had coming up.

That evening, the Wehrenbergs, Green fields, and Ralph Klumdor were invited to dinner at Angelica's house. It was a way to thank Ralph and Rhonda for all of their help with the upcoming lunchon, and to thank all of the families for being so cooperative with Reggie over this last week, since back home, Rhonda has had a lot of trouble finding good babysitters for her son. The only people she's been able to trust up to this point, were Sandy, and Terry and Shannon Hall, the parents of Mary and Rosie. Unfortunately, only Celeste and Zack were able to attend the dinner, because everyone else was dealing with injured toddlers.

Everyone was seated around the long dinner table in Angelica's dining room, as plates of food were dished up. But Angelica wasn't hungry. She helped injur another toddler, and not just any toddler, she helped in the possible distruction of Chuckie. Sure the kid was scared out of his mind half the time, and never liked doing anything exciting, but deep down, Angelica really liked Chuckie and the other babies.

"Well I just recently heard from Kira. Chaz and Chuckie are home from the hospital." Said Drew to the others.

"How's Chuckie doing daddy?" Angelica asked.

"Well Muffin, Chuckie is breathing, but he's very shaken up by everything that happened. Right now they're just trying to keep him calm, cool and collected. Kira even tells me she had Chaz take a tranquilizer, as he was a nervous wreck and underwent a panic attack as a result of all that happened." Said Drew.

"Well I have a list of who's not coming tomorrow." Said Charlotte, as she looked at a text message on her phone.

"So who can we scratch off the list?" Rhonda asked.

"Wait a minute, I'm suppose to be asking all of the questions here. You're just a guest, I'm the one getting paid for this party." Argued Ralph.

"No little brother, I believe I'm the one getting paid. Charlotte said her CEO company would be paying both of us." Argued Rhonda.

"You're just saying that because you're four minutes older than me." Argued Ralph.

"That's not true!" Argued Rhonda.

"Would everyone just, please, be quiet?" Drew shouted, unable to put up with the fighting.

Sure he fought a lot with his own little brother, but having to listen to two professional party planners bicker back and force in his house, was too much.

The room went to an erie silence for a minute or two, before someone finally spoke up.

"Well, let's see. I've received several cancelation texts on my phone today. Everyone from the office is coming, as well as the out of town CEO people that have been invited that have made it to town. Mister Yamiguchi will also be here tomorrow, but out of our personal friends that we decided to invite, it looks like King Peter Albany, Taffy, and if Chaz and Chuckie are recovered enough for Kira to feel comfortable leaving the house, she and Kimi will be here tomorrow." Said Charlotte.

"Will Chuckie be here too?" Angelica asked.

"No I don't think so Princess. Chuckie needs to rest, as do your cousins, Jesse, and the Deville twins who have all had a rough week." Drew replied.

Angelica just stared down at her plate, pushing it away, that uneasy feeling coming over her again.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Drew asked worriedly.

"Mommy, daddy, I don't feel so good." Said Angelica, as she stood up from the table.

"All right Princess. You go up to your room and we'll be up to check on you later." Said Drew, as Angelica left the table and went up to her room.

Truthfully, not only was she not hungry, but she just, wanted to be left alone. No sooner was she slumped down on her bed though, about to spill out the beans to Cynthia and have a good cry, when Reggie bounded into the room.

"Awe, not feeling good Angelica?" Reggie asked.

"What do you want?" Angelica snapped.

"You know Angelica, when I don't feel good, there's nothing better than having babies wait on you hand and foot. That's what I did back when I faked a broken leg to get attention. Had Rosie and Mary as my personal little servants. I even got their mommy to make me a Boston Cream Pie in the middle of the night. It was a beautiful thing!" Said Reggie, as he sat down on the side of Angelica's bed.

"Yeah I faked a broken leg once too, only I had my uncle Stu and aunt Didi do all of the slave work. And me? I got my uncle to make me chocolate pudding in the middle of the night. Then I declined it later because I wasn't hungry anymore and it was taking too long to get the pudding, and boy could my uncle scream." Said Angelica.

"Yeah I made Shannon, Rosie's mommy scream too, but looks like you need some work in the serving department." Said Reggie.

"Now what?" Angelica asked, uninterested in what Reggie had to say.

"Well Angelica, it's not nice to take the growed ups away from all of the work they need to do. If you should fake a broken bone again, promise me the next time, you'll have Tommy and Dil wait on you." Said Reggie.

"That is if they're speaking to me again." Muttered Angelica to herself.

"What, was that?" Reggie asked.

"Nothing!" Angelica snapped.

"Well, there are two babies left to destroy before you get your grand prize of ice cream, and the ticket I promised you to get you a show on TV." Said Reggie.

"Forget the TV show Reggie, preschool is over." Angelica replied.

"So you can do Kindergarten Daze instead. Now hold on, I'll be right back." Said Reggie, as he ran out of the room, and ran down to the living room where he found Zack in the playpen they had set up to the side. The same playpen Angelica and the babies were placed in a while back at her birthday, when she decided she'd rather act like a baby than grow up and gain responsibilities.

"Oh, it's you." Said Zack, as he gave an irritated look at Reggie.

"Are you saying you don't wanna help a fellow friend in need? It's important to help others in our community." Said Reggie.

"Maybe so, but I wouldn't consider Angelica a part of our community. Or certainly not the good part of our community." Said Zack.

"Well Zack, let me tell you a little story about Angelica. You know why she's so mean, because she's lonely and has nobody to play with. Maybe if you were her friend, she'd suck up to you and be nice. At least give it a try? Please?" Reggie begged.

"Listen Reggie, I've been watching you and Angelica all week, and you wanna know why you two haven't managed to mess me up yet? Because I'm smart enough to know that what you've done to the other gbabies, all of which, are good friends of mine, has left some serious damaging marks on them. And don't sit here and tell me that all of this was Angelica's doing. You played just as much of a role in the damages as she has, and I'm plumb sick of it. So don't even bother getting me to go upstairs to see Angelica, because I'm not falling for your little tricks." Said Zack.

"Well then, I guess there's only one thing left for me to do." Said Reggie, as he reached in, grabbed at the front of Zack's shirt, and pulled him out of the playpen.

No sooner had he gotten Zack out of the playpen, when he squirmed out of Reggie's arms, and ran through Angelica's house, with Reggie closely behind, chasing him. Soon, he had Zack upstairs where he found that board thing that at one time, locked Cousin Bucky into the bathroom when the babies all thought he was a giant baby after making some wishes on Angelica's magic lamp. Only this time, when Zack was outside Angelica's door, Reggie pushed him backwards into the room, closed the door, and put that picture in front of the door, so Zack couldn't escape.

"You can't escape until your mistress asks you to get her something outside this room. Good luck slave Zachary, Ha ha ha." Said Reggie, as he held a glass up to his ear, and listened intently at the door.

Angelica stared over at Zack, who was on the floor next to her bed. Knowing there was no easy way out of this, Zack reluctantly went along with it.

"May I help you?" Angelica asked.

"I think the question is, may I help you Angelica?" Zack asked.

Angelica then realized what was going on. The more she thought about it, the more she did feel like having a whole bunch of cookies and lemonade to herself, so she struck up an order.

"Ok Zachary, go downstairs and get me some cookies and lemonade. And I want real cookies, not dog biskits, or Fluffy's kitty treats, got it?" Angelica demanded.

"Yes Princess Angelica." Said Zack.

"As I told Chuckie when he was my slave after I saved his life, that's Miss Angelica to you sir." Said Angelica.

"Ok Miss Angelica, I'll go get you your cookies and lemonade, just as soon as I find a way out of this room." Said Zack, when all of the sudden, the door opened, as Reggie was on the other side listening, so knew when to open the door.

Zack ran out of the room and snuck downstairs, where he found his aunt and all of the other adults had moved into the living room to have their coffee and dessert. This made him happy, as now, he could sneak into the kitchen, and get what Angelica wanted. He climbed up to the counter, where he found the cookie jar, and drug it down to the floor. Then, he looked in the refridgerator, where he found a pitcher of lemonade. He pulled that out, then, picking up the cookie jar in one hand, and the lemonade pitcher in the other, he made his way back upstairs. However, as he was making his way back upstairs, he failed to notice that Fluffy was asleep on one of the steps, causing him to trip on her. Fluffy let out a loud painful meow, as she ran off, startling Zack, as the cookie jar and lemonade pitcher flew out of his hands, and Zack tumbled down the stairs backwards, landing down at the bottom with a loud, painful thud, just as the cookies and lemonade splattered everywhere, and the jar and pitcher shattered. Zack screamed in pain as all of the adults rushed to the bottom of the stairs to see what had happened. Unknown by Angelica or the adults, Reggie saw the whole thing, and was amused. He was about to go into Angelica's room to tell her what happened, when she walked out into the hall to find out what was going on.

"What's going on?" Angelica asked.

"Wow Angelica, I am impressed!" Said Reggie excitedly, as he shook Angelica's hand.

"Eeewww! What are you talking about? And get your grubby hands off me." Angelica snapped.

"You should be proud of yourself Angelica. I had no idea you had a secret weapon." Said Reggie.

"What are you talking about?" Angelica asked.

"Your cat, she was sleeping on the stairs, and when Zack was returning with the snack you ordered, he stepped on her, went flying down the stairs, and looks like he and his aunt are leaving for the hospital now." Said Reggie.

Sure enough, Celeste was taking Zack to the hospital to get him checked out, while Ralph and Rhonda helped Drew and Charlotte clean up the mess.

"Wait a minute Reggie, I never set that whole plan up, Fluffy just, happened to be lying on the stairs when it happened." Said Angelica.

"Don't hide it Angelica, I now know you have a secret weapon, and for that, I applaud you, as you used it on the toughest baby in the world! You just have one more victum before you can claim your prize. Tomorrow, your job, to injur the little Japanese girl with the pigtails. And I hear Japanese people aren't so easy to beat, cuz they know Karate, Ha ya!" Said Reggie, as he did a Karate chop in the air with his left hand.

But before Angelica could say anything, Reggie was called to come downstairs.

"Reggie, we're leaving." Called Rhonda from downstairs.

"I'm coming mommy." Called Reggie from the top of the stairs.

He then turned around to Angelica.

"See you tomorrow at the party. Rest up my pretty, for as that Japanese girl isn't going to be easy to beat." Said Reggie, as he gave Angelica an evil smile, before turning around and running down the stairs to meet up with his mother.

Angelica slammed the door closed behind her and thrust herself down on her bed. She knew for a fact that Kimi would be hard to beat not because she's an expert in Karate, but because Kimi was the one baby who saw any good inside Angelica. She didn't see Angelica as mean at all, and back when she and Chuckie were officially adopted by one another's parents after returning from Paris, she actually played with Angelica and copied her every move.

As Angelica drifted off to sleep, she had an interesting dream. Before her stood a giant lobster.

"Huh? Who's there?" Angelica asked.

"It's me Angelica, Tommy." Said the lobster.

"I thought lobsters couldn't talk." Said Angelica.

"They can if you get turndid into them as a result of mermaid curses Angelica. Maybe you should think about that before sending babies out to sea to get wishes granted by mermaids, hmmm?" Said Tommy the lobster.

"I'm sorry, it's not me that you want, it's Reggie. He's the one that did all of this to you." Cried Angelica.

"Enough with your lying Angelica. You did all of this and you know it. Now pay the price." Snapped Tommy the lobster.

"Sorry, we lost the nickel in the sandbox at the park, and you made me share the dimes with you when we played lemonade, so sorry, I don't have any money." Said Angelica.

"Not that kind of pay, the other kind. Babies, attack." Demanded Tommy the lobster, as every baby she had hurt, gave her a taste of her own medicine.

First, Dil threw a bucket of sand over her head, which had a hermit crab in it, that ended up chopping off all of Angelica's hair. Next, Jesse took a sledge hammer to Angelica's arm, breaking it. By this time, Angelica was screaming in pain, but that was soon stopped when Phil and Lil forced cleaning products down her throat, causing Angelica to cough and gag. Then, Chuckie picked up Angelica by her jumper straps, and threw her into a pool of water face down, where Angelica started to lose consciousness, just as Zack through a heavy rock on top of her foot, weighting her down.

Angelica thought she had passed out, when all of the sudden, she saw something in the water. Before her was an angel, that took the form of Kimi. She picked up Angelica and flew her to the sky where she rested her gently on a cloud. Then, once Angelica caught her breath, Kimi floated high above the cloud, facing down at Angelica.

"Kimi? What are you doing here?" Angelica asked.

"I just saved your life. I'm the angel, sent here by Bob to save you. I saved you because I know deep down, you're not as mean as everybody says. Prove that you're that person. Don't let Reggie control you." Said angel Kimi.

"I don't know if I can do that." Said Angelica.

"I know you can do it. Just, believe in yourself." Said angel Kimi.

The words, believe in yourself, continued to echo as Angelica started to float away on the cloud, causing the angel Kimi to disappear until there was nothing but a speck of a black dot in the bright blue sky.

At that moment, Angelica awoke from the dream to see that one of her parents had come and tucked her beneath her blankets. She sat up on her bed and looked out her window, where the stars were burning bright in the sky, and there was a full moon. Then, while ordinarily, she would pick up her doll Cynthia at a time like this, she did something she could never recall doing before in her five little years of life. She went to the foot of her bed, looked towards the window, kneeled down on the floor, put her hands together, and said a prayer.

"Bob, if you can hear me, please don't let me hurt Kimi at mommy's munchon tomorrow. Let me prove that I'm not the mean person that everyone thinks I am. If I hurt the one baby who sees me as a good person, I don't think I'll be able to live with myself. Please, give me the strength to do this, I'm begging you. I want this more than cookies, more than being a TV star, more than those dumb ice cream coupons. Reggie can go kiss his poop for all I care. I'm tired of being in his shadow. I wanna be me again. Please, do this for me. Please! Thank you, a men, or however we're spose to say goodbye to you." Said Angelica, as she unfolded her hands and climbed back into bed.

And this, ends chapter 5. So, what will happen? Will she surrender and not hurt Kimi? The one baby who sees some good in her? We'll find out in chapter 6, and I think there's going to be 3 more chapters to this story, which, I'll for sure, get posted tomorrow before I head out to help pass out Halloween candy to the trick or treaters at my folks place, but at this time, this is the last chapter in this story that I'm releasing today. With that, take care, and, there'll be more coming really soon.

Author's Note: I should also mention that the OC of Sandy, who was mentioned earlier in this chapter, is an OC owned by Nairobi-harper.


	6. Angelica Surrenders

Chapter 6, Angelica Surrenders

The next afternoon, everyone who was able, gathered at Drew and Charlotte's house for the big lunchon. Sadly though, another cancelation text came in that morning on Charlotte's phone. Celeste and Zack were unable to attend the party, because when Zack fell down the stairs, he sprained his ankle, and the emergency room was so busy, that they didn't return home until half past midnight. Also, as a result of having to reach deadlines for Dummi Bears episodes, on top of having to work overtime at the hospital, the Carmichaels canceled their invitation as well. And while the Generics had returned to town that day from visiting Aunt Ruth, they barely made it home in time for the party, and Howard and Martha were exhausted. This caused out of their personal friends, for Peter, Taffy, Kira and Kimi to be the only ones to show up.

"So, how are Chaz and Chuckie doing?" Peter asked Kira, as she approached a table of cheese and fruit appetizers, and poured herself a cup of some green tea.

"Well, right now, Chaz is with Chuckie at the eye glasses place, getting him some new glasses. We looked everywhere around the house, and couldn't find them." Kira replied.

"Will they be coming to the party later? I heard that Stu and Didi, and Betty and Howard weren't able to come, due to Tommy, Phil and Lil being under the weather, and an injury that Dil suffered earlier in the week. I also heard that poor Jesse broke his arm, so the Barrows had to decline their invitation as well." Said Peter, as he too, dished himself up a plate of cheese and fruit appetizers.

"No, Chuckie didn't sleep well last night. He had some problems breathing while sleeping, so after they get him some new glasses, Chaz will be taking Chuckie to the doctor's." Said Kira.

"I hope he's going to be ok." Said Peter.

"Thank you." Said Kira.

Out in Angelica's backyard, which was all set up with a table and chairs, a wading pool, trampelene, and other assorted toys to play with, so the kids could have their own party, Kimi was out in the grass, playing with a hulahoop, while Angelica was over on the other side of the yard in her playhouse, and Reggie, was building with a small Lego set he had brought with him from his uncle's to keep him busy, since they arrived early that morning to help get things set up for the party. Once he overheard some giggling, he looked up to see that Kimi was over on the other side of the yard, playfully spinning a hulahoop around and laughing. Once he realized who it was, he looked over at Angelica's playhouse, the same one that Chuckie and Lil used a while back to play house in after having a pretend wedding, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Angelica snapped on the opposite side of the door.

"Professor Reggie." Reggie replied.

Angelica opened the door and rolled her eyes at him.

"Since when are you a professor?" Angelica asked.

"Never mind that. Right now, you have more important matters to take care of, for as your last victum, has arrived." Said Reggie, who pointed over at Kimi in the grass.

"No!" Angelica said stirnly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? I've molded you into the biggest bully around, you're down to the last victum, and you're going to quit?" Reggie asked angrily.

"That's right Reggie, I quit." Angelica replied.

Reggie grabbed at Angelica's face, making her stare into his.

"All right little lady, what's your problem? Afraid of getting Karate chopped by the little Japanese baby, Goddess Zilla? Ha ha ha!" Reggie cackled.

"No, I'm not afraid of getting Karate chopped, but I'm not about to hurt the one baby who actually sees me as a nice person." Angelica replied.

"Come again?" Reggie asked, confused.

"All right Reggie, come inside, we need to have a little talk." Said Angelica, as she and Reggie went inside the playhouse and sat down at a little table and chairs, across from one another.

"All right Angelica, start explaining." Said Reggie.

"All right all right, I'll explain. Well, while my cousin Dil was actually born into the Pickles family, sometime after that, my uncle Stu was sent over to Paris France to fix a Reptar robot he had built for EuroReptarLand that had gotted broked. Meanwhile, my grandpa Lou, the one you saw sleeping in the chair the other day at my aunt and uncle's house, he gotted married to a lady named Lulu, and I was having fun playing Bob Father, after seeing parts of the movie the night before, when my mommy and daddy were watching it. Well, Chuckie made a wish on the Bob Father for a new mommy, as well, his mommy died a long time ago. When we went to Paris, I met Coco, the big boss of Reptar Land. That Mister Yamiguchi guy that's inside at my mommy's party? Well, he toldid Coco that she couldn't become President unless she had a family, and Chuckie's daddy was looking for a wife, so, well, I put two and two together, and set them up, and Coco promised me my own float in this Reptar parade." Explained Angelica, before Reggie interrupted her.

"But wait a minute Angelica. Chuckie's mommy's name is Kira, not Coco." Said Reggie.

"Wait a minute Reggie, I'm not finished yet! Would you let me finish?" Snapped Angelica at the top of her lungs.

"Yes mam." Reggie muttered.

"Ok, well, we saw this show at the Reptar place where Reptar falls for the princess. Chuckie, then decided he wanted a princess for a mommy, so I told Coco this, and she posed as the princess to win Chuckie and his daddy over. Well, the following day come the wedding, Coco went back on everything she promised me. No float, no candy, no nothing. I was even spose to be the flower girl in the wedding, which didn't happen neither. Nope, I got locked away in some dark place with those diaper heads and that stupid Reptar robot. At this point, Chuckie was crying, so I confessed the truth, about how I tricked Coco into marrying his daddy. Yes Reggie, I admitted that I was wrong, and you may be the biggest bully in the whole wild world, and, you're right. Until I metted you, tricking Coco into marrying Chuckie's daddy, was the worstest thing I ever did. Even worser than running away from home, or faking a broked leg, or even breaking baldy's clown lamp and throwing his ball into the next yard, or any of all of the other things I did." Said Angelica.

"So what happened?" Reggie asked.

"Well, me and the babies took the Reptar robot through Paris to the church, and we faught Coco's assistant, who was controlling a Robosnails. Then, once we got to the church, Chuckie gotted his daddy's attention by saying his first word, 'No,' and his daddy called off the wedding. I then had to tell the story again to the growed ups, which I was pretty tired of telling at this point, and Coco only tried to be mean to the babies. I then retaliated by stepping on her dress, ripping it and showing her panties to the world, at which point, she ran out of the church and peoples tooked pictures of her. Kira than founded Chuckie's daddy, they gotted married, and we all lived happily ever after the end." Said Angelica.

"Oh, I got ya. So Kimi, who's Kira's daughter, sees you as a goody goody, because you admitted you were wrong, and got rid of the mean nasty French lady for good, giving Kimi a daddy and a brother." Said Reggie.

"Yeah, that's right, so don't expect me to hurt Kimi, because I'm not about to hurt the one dumb baby who actually doesn't see me as mean, even though I did admit a while back to the other babies that deep down, I really liked them." Said Angelica.

"You did?" Reggie asked.

"Yes, I did. A while back, my mommy gotted a new job and we were preparing to leave town. This happened by the way after my faked broken leg injury and after I tooked Finster's glasses and ran away from home, but before Dil was born. Well when the babies learndid I was moving, my cousin Tommy reminded them of how I originally introduced the babies to one another. I told each of the babies behind one another's backs that each baby was mean to one another, just to make them fight. Then, I snuck out at the welcome to the neighborhood party for my uncle Stu and aunt Didi to find me some cookies, only to get my head stuck in a fence, and nearly destroyed by a stupid dog. A little while later, the babies saved my life, and I admitted that I liked them. I then readmitted it when I was about to move away, as we all had a good cry, realizing just how much we'd miss each other. In the end, my mommy's new job fell through and we never moved, and while I've continued to torture those babies, let's just say that my style of bullying changed after that, though I'll admit, everything you've tricked me into doing this week, is far worse than the worst thing I ever did, which was the Coco thing in Paris, and I haven't enjoyed this week one bit." Said Angelica.

"So, it's true, you do have a soft spot. I told you to not listen to that soft spot, but you're just too mushy to obey my commands, therefore, if you're not going to destroy Kimi, then I'll have to do it myself." Said Reggie, as he ran to the door, only to have Angelica push him out of the way and block the door of her playhouse.

"Freeze mister." Snapped Angelica.

"What do you want now?" Reggie asked.

"Explain yourself Reggie." Demanded Angelica.

Tears came to Reggie's eyes and he broke down crying.

"Ok Angelica, I confess, I did it to get revenge. I came here a few months back when my uncle injured himself, and it wasn't long after your cousin Tommy had attended Rosie's birthday party and gotted sick with a stomach bug and I made fun of him. Well, guess how I made him feel caused him to have nightscares, and to get rid of his nightdscares, he and those other baby friends of his, Kimi included, all ganged up on me at the park. They forced a sippy cup of medicine down my throat, thinking that's how you give someone a taste of their own medicine, they threw rocks at my head, tied my shoes together, and this, caused me to trip over my own two feet, nearly drowning in the duck pond, having to be rushed off to the hopcickle. My mommy was so outraged at my injury, that she originally promised me that I'd never be coming back here, but well, as you can see, that didn't last long, and when I spotted you guys at the park the other day, I decided I would get my revenge on those babies for hurting me. I then saw you, and once I figured out that you were the bully of the babies, I'd get you to injure the babies, doing my dirty work." Confessed Reggie through his sobs.

Angelica stared at him with an angry look.

"So, you were using me?" Anjgelica asked angrily.

"That's right Angelica, I was using you." Reggie replied.

"Well, you can't necessarily astroy someone with a heart of gold so easily. And another thing Reggie. I may have a heart of gold, but you have a heart of steel, and I'm not gonna let you turn me into steel." Demanded Angelica.

"Well then little lady, if you're not gonna finish the job for me, then guess I'll have to finish it myself." Said Reggie, as he grabbed at Angelica's jumper, slammed her hard against the wall of her playhouse, knocking her out cold, and snuck out into the backyard over to where Kimi was playing.

He approached Kimi, where he snatched the hulahoop out of her hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" Kimi cried.

"Well baby Goddess Zilla, you're doing it wrong. Here, let me show you how it's done." Said Reggie, as he took one of the chairs from the table, pushed it up against the fence, stood up on it, and started hulahooping on the chair.

Kimi ran over to where Reggie was, to get a closer look, when he stopped hulahooping, grabbed Kimi by her pigtails, and twirled her in the air, over the top of the fence. This caused Kimi to scream out in terror, just as Angelica regained consciousness. Hearing the screams, she looked out the window of her playhouse to see what Reggie was doing.

"Put Kimi down at once!" Screamed Angelica.

"Make me." Cackled Reggie, as he continued to twirl the screaming Kimi in the air by her hair.

Angelica bolted out of her playhouse and ran over to where Reggie was. No sooner had she grabbed his leg, when Kira and Ronda came outside to see what was the matter, and Reggie lost his grib on Kimi, sending her into the next yard, where she landed on a pile of pointy rocks, cracking her skull open.

"Oh no! Kimi!" Kira cried, as she ran to the gate at the back of the yard, and ran into the next yard, where she found her unconscious daughter, blood dripping from her head.

"Somebody! Help!" Kira cried from the other yard.

"Reggie? Angelica? Inside, now." Rhonda demanded, as Reggie climbed down from the chair he was standing on and he and Angelica ran inside the house, where the entire party was watching everything through the windows.

"What happened here?" Charlotte asked.

"Somebody, go help Kira, Kimi's in serious trouble." Said Rhonda.

"I'll do it." Said Peter, as he headed outside to where Kira and Kimi were, took off the outer garmet of his gray Confederate uniform, and wrapped it tightly around Kimi's head, to keep her blood in, while Kira got out her cell phone, and dialed 9 1 1.

Rhonda turned to Reggie and Angelica, a look of anger on her face.

"Ok you two, explain yourselves." Demanded Rhonda in a stirn voice.

The two bullies looked around the room, to see that all eyes were on them. Not only were Drew, Charlotte, and Reggie's uncle Ralph all ears, but so were all of the guests at the party who hadn't gone out to help Kira and Kimi. This included Taffy, Mister Yamiguchi, Jonathan, and several other people they didn't recognize, including several young teens that came along with their parents, one of which, was a boy by the name of Olaughlinhunter.

"All right, I'll explain, but you'd better listen cuz I'm only telling this story once. Well on Monday, yes, I did learn my days of the week in preschool but whatever. On Monday, I met Reggie at the park, and we got to know one another. We were having fun so he went with me to the beach on Tuesday with my uncle Stu and aunt Didi, where we toldid the little ones that mermaids existed and could grant wishes, so being the gullable toddlers they were, Tommy and Jesse went out to look for one, but Reggie hid the sunscreen, convincing everyone that mermaids are allergic to the stuff. This caused Tommy to get a very bad sunburn, and since he looked like a lobster, we convinced him that he was turning into one, and had better not eat or play to keep from turning into one faster. It's also the reason why Jesse broke his arm, as a result of a tide pulling him out to sea, and crashing hard into a pile of rocks. Meanwhile, we played bury the baby, covering Dil in sand, but some of the sand had a hermit crab in it, which bit him hard on the tummy, causing Dil to get hurt. Then on Wednesday while at Phil and Lil's, Reggie got me to fill their bottles with bleech, which the twins drank, causing them to get poisons in their system. That's why they had to be rushed to the hopcickle, getting very sick. Then yesterday, while we played at the Finsters, Reggie had me take Chuckie's glasses while he was napping, and that's why Chuckie nearly drowned in his swimming pool. He couldn't see to find his way to the bathroom after waking up. And as for Zack, I had him go get me some lemonade and cookies, when he was bringing them to me, only to step on Fluffy, causing him to fall down the stairs. Again, Reggie talked me into all of this stuff, and today, when I decided to quit being his little assistant, he slammed me hard into the wall of my playhouse, and when I awoke, he was about to throw Kimi over the fence. I tried to stop him when you guys came outside to see what was going on, but it was too late. I'm very sorry everyone, and I promise, I'll never hurt anyone again!" Cried Angelica through her sobs, as she broke down and started balling.

"Reggie? Is this true?" Rhonda asked.

The boy took a deep breath before responding.

"Yes mommy, it's true. I also threw Chuckie's glasses away in the garbage, right before his daddy emptied the trash to be picked up by the garbage truck. That's why the Finsters couldn't find his glasses and why Chuckie's having to get a new pair." Reggie confessed.

"That does it, you both are in big trouble." Scolded Charlotte.

"But why mommy?" Angelica asked.

"Well, Reggie, hurting young innocent children is very wrong. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. And as for you young lady, if you know something is wrong, no matter who influences you to do it, you shouldn't listen to them and go along with it, but you did, and therefore, both of you will not be having anymore fun for the rest of the day." Said Charlotte.

"We're going to time out, aren't we?" Reggie asked glumly.

"We could put you two in time out, but I have a better punishment in mind." Said Rhonda.

Before the two little bullies knew it, they had been put in aprons, and each one of them were handed plates of appetizers. Reggie was handed a plate of crackers topped with chicken liver pottay, while Angelica was handed a plate of crackers topped with sour cream and caviar, and the two of them were instructed to carry the plates around to the guests at the party, and serve them appetizers. This punishment was far worse than time out, because not only did they have to serve the grown ups, but they had to hand out appetizers that neither one of them cared for the taste, or the smell of.

" _Yuck!_ " Reggie and Angelica thought to themselves, as they went around, handing out appetizers to the guests.

Meanwhile outside, an ambulance arrived, and paramedics put Kimi on to a stretcher, replacing Peter's uniform with goz, and loading her into the back of the ambulance. Kira decided to ride with them to the hospital, and she would be in touch with everybody, once they heard something. Once the ambulance was on its way to the hospital, Peter returned to the party, where he was faced by Reggie and Angelica, carrying plates of appetizers.

"Hello your magisty, may I interest you in some caviar?" Angelica asked, holding the plate out to Peter.

"Angelica, you know you can just call me Peter, and, no thank you, I am not very hungry." Peter replied.

"What about some pottay?" Reggie asked, holding out the plate to Peter, only to have Angelica stop him.

"Uh, weren't you listening cheese head? Peter wasn't hungry for caviar, what makes you think he wants that smelly gunk on your appetizer plate?" Angelica hissed.

"You be quiet bird brain." Reggie snapped.

"Don't call me a bird brain cheese head. And while you're at it, why don't you be quiet. We're already in enough trouble with the growed ups as it is, you wanna make it worser?" Angelica asked angrily.

"No, I guess not. And don't ever call me cheese head again, or you'll be the next one to be thrown over the fence." Reggie muttered.

"Fine! Whatever. Now shut up!" Angelica snapped, as the two little servants went about their business in complete silence for the rest of the party, until their plates of appetizers were empty.

"So, what's the story with Kimi?" Taffy asked, as she walked by Peter, who had gone over to an empty seat next to Olaughlinhunter.

"Well, she's on the way to the hospital. Kira went with her, and she said she'd be in touch when they have more news." Peter replied.

Olaughlinhunter then turned to Peter.

"Hi, I'm Olaughlinhunter, and I was wondering if you could help me with something." Olaughlinhunter said.

"Sure! What do you need?" Peter asked.

I'm gonna need a diaper, a pacifier, a bottle with some formula, and a raddle. Oh, and let's get some diaper powder just to play it safe." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Well ok then." Said Peter, a bit confused by why this kid wanted all of this baby supplies.

Peter and Olaughlinhunter headed out of the party and went off to pick up everything he would need, as earlier during the party, he had spoken with Rhonda, who was glancing briefly at her flight itinerary to learn that they had a transfer the following day in Wisconsin, which is where Olaughlinhunter would be getting off the airplane, and soon learned that he and Reggie's family, would be on the same flight. Once he heard about what Reggie did to a bunch of small innocent toddlers, he decided to come up with the ultimate punishment for this kid, which he'd put into action on the journey home.

And this, ends chapter 6. So, what will happen next? What is this brutal puhnishment that Olaughlinhunter plans to give Reggie? Will Kimi survive her head injury? Will Angelica apologize to the babies, as well as to their parents? Find out, in the last two chapters of this story, which will be coming soon.


	7. Mobi-Angelica

Chapter 7, Mobi-Angelica

On the day following the party, Reggie and Rhonda left early from Ralph's place to go catch their flight home to Boston, as they had a long day of traveling ahead. For this reason, Angelica would have to apologize to the babies for him. Little did she know that her opportunity to confess to the babies would come sooner than she thought. Peter, Taffy, Drew and Charlotte all felt bad about the other families having to miss their party, and while Kimi had a bandage on her head, which was sewed together with stitches, she regained consciousness and no permanent internal damage was done, so Drew spoke with Stu and Didi, and everyone agreed to gather at Stu and Didi's house for a quiet get together party, which, luckily, there was plenty of food leftover from the day before at Charlotte's party to be used for this occasion.

Upon arriving at the Pickles, the adults all congregated in the kitchen, while Angelica ran into the living room, over to the infamous playpen that she had visited so many times in her short little life. But something looked different. Normally, upon seeing the sight of the babies, Angelica would scheme to get cookies, or want to break their toys, but not today. As she stood by the couch, admiring the babies, she carefully studied how they appeared. The babies all seemed rather quiet, not saying much or engaging in much activity. Kimi sat in one corner with a large bandage wrapped around her head, covering her purplish black hair and pigtails. Phil and Lil sat against the glass doors, looking a little droopy, and Angelica did overhear them telling Tommy and the others about how they drank milk from the potty and were forced to throw up. Phil even told the babies that he was never drinking out of a potty again, which left the others shocked. Sure a while back when they all went on that cruise, Lil gave up eating bugs, and tried to get her brother to follow in her footsteps, but after Tommy fell ill with the Gray Plague, old habits quickly returned, causing the twins to return to eating bugs and mud again, as they were home in their familiar territory. But after what happened this week, they were rethinking their eating habits, as it's one thing to get sick naturally, but this was the first time they had eaten non food, and gotten seriously ill, which has left them shooken up a bit.

Then, Angelica noticed Chaz bringing Chuckie back into the living room, and Chuckie, was using an enhailor.

"Just a few more puffs Chuckie, and then you'll be done." Chaz said encouragingly, as Chuckie continued to puff on the enhailor.

Once he was finished, the three-year-old carrot top kid, now wearing a new pair of glasses, which looked like his old ones, only they were blue instead of purple, was returned to the playpen with the others. He was placed on the floor next to Jesse, who's right arm was covered in a white cast.

"What was going on Chuckie?" Jesse asked.

"I gots something called Asthma now that makes me have trouble breathing and I have to use this thing on my nose. My daddy's used one for a while now, and I only hoped I'd never have to use one, but guess that's not so." Chuckie said with a sigh.

Not only did he not like using the enhailor or having trouble breathing, but he too was also tired, as he hadn't slept well since the incident, constantly having nightmares about drowning. Then there was Dil, who had stitches in his stomach, and they showed in the crack between his green and yellow t-shirt and diaper. It only made his stomach hurt, and Dil wasn't feeling all that up to playing.

Tommy was there too, and he looked the worst out of them all, as his skin still looked very sunburned, his face was droopy and drained of color, and he was very undernourished, as he sat off to the side in the playpen, wearing a pair of white socks, and over sized blue Reptar nightshirt, huddling every so often beneath a purple blanket, trying to keep from transforming into a lobster. On top of it all, he was constantly snapping at Dil, and throwing toys at him when he would refuse to leave him alone, constantly bugging him to play. He was also quite hungry, but didn't wish to eat, since he had heard that eating large portions of food would only make the lobster transformation happen faster. Then there was Zack, who sat there on the floor, with his left foot wrapped in a cast, as while his ankle was sprained, because of how young he was, the doctor's didn't want him to injur it worse, so they wrapped his ankle in a special cast to protect it.

Angelica couldn't stand to look at how miserable the babies hurt, as it nearly made her cry. Not wanting to start balling in front of the babies, she quietly slipped away to another room to think about how she wanted to approach her confession to the babies, while the toddlers, were all trying to come up with a plan to get back at Angelica for causing them so many injuries.

"Guys, except for Kimi's accident, I was there to witness them all, and you know what?" Zack asked the group.

"What?" All of the other babies answered back.

"This sounds just like the story in my board book." Said Zack.

"You mean, the story of Mobi-dick?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, only instead of Mobi-dick, we're up against Mobi-Angelica, who has injured all of us." Zack explained.

"So what are we gonna do Zack?" Kimi asked.

"I'm not Zack, I'm Captain A Hab. Tommy, you're Istabol, and Chuckie, I guess that makes you Queeceeg." Said Zack, as Tommy and Dil's playpen transformed into a mid nineteenth century ship, and the living room transformed into the ocean.

All of the toddlers clothes transformed into nineteenth century clothing worn by the sailors and ship captains of that time, with Zack dressed like Captain A Hab, and Tommy and Chuckie, dressed like the other characters Zack proclaimed them to be.

"Can't I just, be myself?" Chuckie as Queeceg asked.

"No! We all gotted injured, and I'm gonna get that whail that sprained me ankle." Protested Zack as Captain A Hab, who's sprained ankle in the imaginary spot appeared to look more like the procetic leg that Captain A Hab had in the story.

Zack turned to his crew.

"All right babies, when we see Mobi-Angelica, what do we do?" Zack asked.

"We cry like a baby." Said Phil.

"We lower our barspoons." Said Lil, who meant to say harpoons, but got her words mixed up as usual, just as they tend to do much of the time.

"And uh, we attack." Said Tommy as Istabol.

"Good job men. Now, everybody, to the starburst side of the ship." Said Zack, as all of the babies stood on deck, looking over at the ocean, for any signs of Mobi-Angelica.

Then, they saw her. A large white whale who's face resembled that of Angelica's. At that point, Zack pulled out some rope, and threw it out to sea, where it got caught on Mobi-Angelica, pulling Zack out to the ocean. In actuality, Zack had pulled some string out of his diaper, and threw it out, with Angelica's back still turned towards the babies. The string got caught on her dress, and when Angelica moved, she ended up pulling Zack along behind her, as he skitted across the floor. Back in the imaginary spot, Zack as Captain A-hab, was now on the back of Mobi-Angelica, as the whale swam out to sea, carrying Zack away. The other crew members jumped off the ship to go after her, just as Tommy dived beneath Mobi-Angelica, and tried to cut at her head with a knife, which in actuality, was a chew toy of Spike and Spiffi's. Waves crashed as several large fish surrounded the other crew members, and Mobi-Angelica let out a loud scream.

"Stop! Stop!" Screamed Mobi-Angelica, just as the imaginary spot ended, to reveal that the babies were all now in the kitchen, with Zack on one end of the string, that had gotten tangled up in a table leg, which caused the table to fall over, causing several appetizers to splatter to the floor, making a mess.

Tommy threw the chew toy down on to the floor, and looked around, to see that he and the other babies, were now in the room where the grown up party was going on.

"Wait a minute Angelica, I'm in the room of a party with food and I'm not a lobster." Said Tommy.

"Of course you're not, Reggie made it all up." Said Angelica.

Everybody stopped dead in their tracks, as Chuckie caught his breath, and Phil and Lil collapsed to the floor. Angelica got herself untangled from the string, while Zack scooted away.

"What are you talking about Angelica?" Kimi asked.

Angelica stood up before the babies, and began her story.

"All right babies, I don't know what you guys were trying to do, but the name's Angelica, not, Mobi-Angelica or whatever you guys proclaimed I was. Nextest of all, Reggie's the one who made me do all of the awful stuff to you guys this week. That's right, Reggie hided aunt Didi's sunscreen so Tommy would get sunburned. That's right Tommy, we made up the whole lobster thing, well, cuz, Reggie tolded me to do it cuz he was mad about how you dumb babies treated him a while back after you gotted him for the nightscares you were having. That's why he gotted you babies to go wish on mermaids, causing Jesse's arm to getted broked. That's why Dil, you gotted bitten by a hermit crab. No, it wasn't a sand monster, it was a hermit crab, these creatures who live in the sea and come on the beach, and, oh you know, bite anyone who gets in their way. Plus, I was getting tired of you always drooling on me and pulling my hair and not calling me by my real name. My name's Angelica, not Yucky, you're gonna be two-years-old soon, so I suggest you get it right! And as for Phil and Lil and Chuckie, well, Reggie talked me into feeding you two bleech, this stuff that mommies and daddies use to clean the potty. Chuckie, Reggie had me take your glasses while you were napping, and then, he feeded them to Hubert. That's why you and your daddy had to go get you new glasses yesterday. And that's why you now have Asthma cuz you're having trouble after nearly drowning. And Zack, had Reggie not talked me into having you be my slave for a day and getting me desserts, you would have never tripped on Fluffy who was just, taking a nap on the stairs, and hurted your ankle. And Kimi, I tried to save you from getting hurted, but I didn't get there in time before Reggie hurted your head. I'm very sorry babies, I mean it, I'm the sorriest I've ever been. And even though I'm not always nice to you guys, I trick you and break your toys and stuff, the truth is, I never wanted you babies to get as hurt as you did this week, and while I can't promise that I'll be a perfect little angel, I can promise you all this. I'll never, ever, hurt you as badly as I did this week, ever again." Cried Angelica apologetically, as she started to burst into tears.

"I knew it was Reggie's doings the whole time." Said Zack.

"If you knew that Zack, then why didn't you say anything to us sooner?" Chuckkie asked.

"Cuz I wanted Angelica to confess on her own." Zack replied.

"Babies, please, forgive me. And Tommy, I'm sorry I didn't take your advice about Reggie. You were right, he's no one to mess with. I'm really really really sorry, and now that you're not turning into a lobster, think you could please forgive me? Please?" Angelica begged, as she pulled on the front of Tommy's Reptar nightshirt.

"Yeah, I guess so Angelica." Said Tommy, as the two cousins gave one another a hug.

"And you o me an apology for throwing toys at my head and being mean to me all week." Said Dil.

"Sorry Dilly." Said Tommy, as he gave his brother a hug.

"Ow! Careful, I still gots stiches in my tummy." Said Dil.

Then, the one-year-old toddler went over to Angelica.

"Angelica, I'm sorry. I guess, cuz you've always been so yucky, and I couldn't get your name out right when I was a baby baby, I just, well, called you Yucky, and have always done so, as it's what I've been use to calling you. But from now on, I'll call you Angelica, cuz you're right. It is your real name, and I can say it now." Said Dil.

"Good. Now, clean up this mess." Angelica snapped, as the adults came to see what was going on.

"Princess? Are you asking the babies to clean up a mess that you know you made?" Drew asked.

"Um, uh, no daddy, I was just, playing a game and being nice to the babies. We're playing, clean up our mess!" Angelica lied.

"You're going to time out right now young lady." Snapped Charlotte, as she dragged Angelica out of the kitchen, and Tommy, crawled over to the mess of food on the floor.

Then, he started doing something they had never seen him do before. He started to eat the mess on the floor.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Chuckie asked, but Tommy was so engrossed in eating the appetizers that had fallen to the floor, some of which, was pottay and caviar, but he didn't care. He was hungry, and desperately wanted food. So Zack came up with an answer on his behalf.

"I guess when you hardly eat anything for a week cuz you're worried it will turn you into a lobster, you go on a food rampage the minute you find out such curses aren't true." Said Zack.

"Well now that I know that that stuff we drank didn't come from the potty, I guess we can go back to our old ways of doing things. Come on Lillian, let's help Tommy clean up that mess." Said Phil, as he and Lil also joined in in eating the food off of the floor.

All of the other babies, except for Chuckie, joined in, helping to clean up the edible part of the mess, while Peter and Angelica came into the room, and cleaned up the nonedible part of the mess.

"I thought you were in time out Angelica." Said Chuckie.

"Ask the king Finster." Angelica snapped.

"I had a talk with Angelica's parents in the other room, and felt that helping to clean up this mess would be a better punishment. Seeing that I am the king of the Confederacy, Drew and Charlotte didn't argue, so well, here we are." Said Peter, as he turned on a vacuum to clean up the splinters of glass on the kitchen floor.

"I just got one question. Are we gonna be hurted forever?" Chuckie asked.

"No Chuckie. Well, you'll have Asthma for your entire life sadly, but it was bound to happen someday with your allergies and all, might as well be now. As for the rest of you, Tommy, your sunburn will go away, and you won't look the color of a lobster anymore, and to Kimi, Dil, Jesse and Zack, your injuries will soon be healed, and you can return to doing all of the things you like to do, without having to do them in moderation." Said Peter.

The babies all cheered at this news, being thankful that all would go back to normal, and that Reggie was no longer upon them. And while Angelica would most likely return to her old ways of bullying, they were a lot more tolerable than anything Reggie had her do over this last week, and that was good enough for now.

And this, ends chapter 7. But whatever happened to Reggie? Didn't Olaughlinhunter have a btrutal punishment in mind for the five-year-old devil? We'll find out, in the last and final chapter of this story, so please, do stay tuned!


	8. Baby Reggie

Chapter 8, Baby Reggie

On the morning following the party at Angelica's, Rhonda and Reggie left for the airport and borded their first flight to get them back to Boston, Massachusetts. They had a transfer in Wisconsin, meaning they'd take two planes to get home. Once they were seated on the airplane, little did Reggie know he wouldn't have a very relaxing flight ahead of him. Across the isle from Reggie and Rhonda, sat Olaughlinhunter and his family.

Once the flight took off to the sky, Olaughlinhunter, spotting Reggie sitting across the way, got out his backpack and made sure that all of the baby supplies he had packed for the trip, thanks to Peter's help the day before was still there. Relieved that it was, and thankful to see that Rhonda was buried in a book with a pair of headphones on her head, Olaughlinhunter walked up to Reggie's seat, started pulling down his shorts, removing his shoes, and put on to Reggie a diaper. Noticing what was going on, Reggie spoke up.

"Hey! What's going on? I'm potty trained, I don't wear diapers no more." Reggie snapped.

"Awe, little baby Reggie don't need his diapie? Sorry, but we can't have you making a mess, now hold still." Demanded Olaughlinhunter, as he put the diaper on to Reggie.

Reggie tried to run away, but it was one of those puffy diapers like the ones Phil and Lil wore in the fall parade before traveling to Paris. And just like Phil and Lil had trouble moving around in those diapers, so did Reggie.

"Now drink your bottle little baby." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he picked up Reggie out of his seat, put him on his lap, and started feeding him a baby bottle of formula.

Reggie wasn't pleased by this treatment one bit, and was only waiting for the right moment, to get his revenge on Olaughlinhunter. Once the contents of the bottle were gone, Olaughlinhunter pulled out a raddle for Reggie to play with. That's when Reggie pulled a baby baby Dil Pickles, by throwing the raddle at Olaughlinhunter's head.

"Hey! Stop that! You know why you're being treated this way, don't you?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Reggie just started to cry, at which point, Olaughlinhunter stuck the pacifier into Reggie's mouth.

"Reggie, you must become what you tried to destroy. It's time for nappy by little baby Reggie. Now sleep tight." Said Olaughlinhunter teasingly, as he started to rock Reggie in his arms, and help him fall asleep, by singing him a lullaby.

 _Baby please, rest your head._

 _Now it is, time for bed._

 _I'll protect you like no other._

 _You're ok, for a baby Reggie._

 _Twinkle twinkle how time flies._

 _Slowly in the starry sky._

 _Reggie, please, close your eyes._

 _You're as sweet as apple pie._

 _As you grow, and laugh and play._

 _In my heart, so long as you don't hurt babies, you'll always stay._

 _So sleep and dream the day away._

While Reggie didn't like this one bit, he knew there'd be no easy way out of it, so he closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep. Soon after though, he really fell asleep, as Olaughlinhunter continued to cradle the five-year-old child, now dressed as a baby in his arms.

Two hours later into the flight, Reggie, who was still asleep, had been placed back into his seat, still sucking on the pacifier, wearing nothing but his red short sleeve t-shirt and the large white puffy diaper, and no shoes. He then awoke to find that Olaughlinhunter had returned to his seat, so started crying, causing the pacifier to spit out of his mouth, and land on his mother's arm, who looked up from her reading to see what was going on.

"Reggie, what are you doing dressed up like that? What's going on here?" Rhonda asked in a demanding tone.

Reggie then just stared up at his mother.

"Oh I'm fine mommy, but I would like some…" Reggie then looked down to see he was still dressed as a baby, so changed his answer immediately.

"Goo goo, gag a, uh, um, mil mil." Reggie replied, holding up the empty bottle that once had formula in it.

"Now Reggie if you want something, you talk like a big boy, not a baby." Rhonda scolded.

Reggie just kicked his feet against his seat on the airplane, continuing to babble in baby talk, holding up the empty bottle.

"How about you change out of that diaper while mommy asks the flight attendant for some milk." Said Rhonda, as she ushered a flight attendant over.

"Yes?" The flight attendant asked.

"My son would like some milk please." Said Rhonda.

"Right away." Said the flight attendant, as she returned with some milk, to Rhonda's surprise, in a baby bottle.

Reggie took the bottle and drank it this time, with no hesitation, thankful that this time, it was real cow's milk, and not yucky baby formula, that tasted more like brest milk from somebody else's mother, not milk that he was use to drinking for the longest time.

As the plane was getting ready to land, Rhonda tried to get Reggie to put back on his shorts and shoes, but he refused to do so, by kicking his legs uncontrollably, and screaming at the top of his lungs. To her embarrassment, she put his shoes and shorts into a carry on bag, and carried Reggie, still dressed as a baby, through the Wisconsin airport to the gate where their flight for Boston would be leaving from, getting several funny looks from other traveling passengers.

Once they were on the flight from Wisconsin to Boston, it was getting close to dinner time, so Rhonda ordered some dinner on the plane, as they would serve food to the passengers, they just, couldn't bring their own food on board because of the security regulations. Since Reggie was still acting like a baby, Rhonda ordered him some soup, which to her embarrassment, she ended up feeding to him, when Reggie wouldn't act like a big boy, and eat it himself. Once his soup was consumed, Reggie yawned and fell asleep, at which time, Rhonda snuck around, taking the diaper off of Reggie, and dressing him back into his shorts and shoes. By the time the plane landed at Logan Airport in Boston, Reggie awoke to see he was no longer dressed as a baby anymore, and he was relieved to be back to his normal self.

Reggie POV

And that concludes the most unpleasant trip I've ever taken in my entire life. Well, next to the one where those diaper snots tortured me for giving Pickled Shrimp Casarole nightscares. But after going on this trip, I've learned something. Don't get the pretty girls to do your dirty work, even if they are mean and bossy, there are different levels of bullying when it comes to bullying babies, and you'd better be careful with how far you go with your bullyings, it might just come back to haunt you. For me, that was having to be a baby on my flight home, something I never, ever, wish to have happen to me, ever again!

So if you're ever thinking of being mean to a bunch of dumb, stupid babies, think again. Don't get too caught up in it, unless you want to pay a heavy price for your actions. And maybe even I, myself, ought to consider backing down on my baby ladies just a little bit. Yeah, maybe Angelica is nicer than me, but if I practiced being nice, maybe I too, could turn my heart of steel, into a heart of gold. Nah, I like the way I am, I'm just, never gonna mess with Angelica again. She likes the way she treats her babies, and I was a fool to try to change her.

End of Reggie POV

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story, and with today being Halloween as I post this last and final chapter, I hope parts of this story were spooky enough for your taste. No, it didn't take place at Halloween, it took place in the early summer between Angelica's preschool and kindergarten years of school, but hope we all learned a good lesson, and, if nothing else, I hope you all enjoyed the story. And oh yes, Happy Halloween everybody. With the second to last month of 2015 coming around the corner, I hope to release more stories, very soon. And oh yes, as a reminder, we set the clocks back an hour tonight, so don't forget. And if you happen to be awake at the change in times at the new 1:00 a.m. tomorrow morning, The Splat will be airing something that will be announced according to the TV Guide. Wanna know what it is? You'll have to tune in to find out! Will I be watching? Don't know. All I can promise, is more stories on Fan Fiction sometime soon, and that's, a promise, I can surely keep. Take care, and have a lovely day.


End file.
